I thought this was the end
by page12
Summary: After proms and promises, Team Austin graduates high school and must start thinking about the future. They go their separate ways, slowly forgetting about one another. Troubles get thrown their way, and with some rash decisions, they end up in the same town. At first they want nothing to do but move on from each other. Sometimes life has a funny way of changing things.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's pov.

New York is a great place to make things happen they say, well what's there for me besides chasing taxis. This is frustrating…I moved here so I can pursue music and honestly I spend my days working part time at Starbucks.

Great.

I've been putting myself to the world trying to find something that will happen but nothing ever does.

It's been 3 years since Marino High, and I'm not going to lie, I miss my school, I thought everything was going to be…well…easier.

I finally got myself up from bed and it was not easy. From my window I could hear sirens and people yelling. I smiled to myself …typical New York.

My feet touched the cold tile floor and I slowly got up ignoring the possible police chase. I walked to my small kitchen which was in the corner of my apartment. I made myself a cup of coffee and took out some cereal. I turned to open the fridge door, but the pictures on the door caught my eye. It was me, Austin, Trish, Dez, and Juliet. I sometimes wonder where they all went. I know where Juliet is, she is a junior in Marino High, Juliet is my cousin and she grew close to my friends when she started High school.

I looked at how we were so happy, I tried staying in touch I really did, but one by one they all stopped replying, and I was crushed. I was all alone in a big city.

I shook the thought from my mind, and sat down on the couch eating my cereal. I looked for the remote and turned on the TV. There was Austin making the front page kissing some girl, I turned the TV off. This wasn't the first time I saw him doing that, he has gotten on the news plenty of times, kissing girls, getting drunk, fighting people. It felt like I didn't know him any more…I probably didn't.

I put my dishes in the already over flowing sink, and rushed to get dressed for work. I put my hair in a ponytail, and grabbed my purse. Another day in Paradise.

And with that I left.

Trish's pov.

Bills, Bills, Bills. That's all I have, all my jobs are completely failing and I have no idea why. Ok sure I ditched work a couple of times, but that doesn't mean I should be fired. I moved to Texas, because my mom and dad recommend it, and I wish I had ignored them, because this sucks.

I washed the sun rise from my little condo's window. Even though the atmosphere kind of sucked, the view is amazing.

I was doing my morning routine which was watching TV till its two minutes before work. Today on TV was Austin swallowing some poor girl, I mean what is that boy doing. I thought of Ally and my heart sanked, to feel what she must be feeling. Dez was an intern at some movie set and now was too busy to even text back. Ok I admit it I stopped texting everyone, because it feels like I was stuck in the Team Austin days, and that just doesn't exist anymore, I mean Austin's proving it. I looked at my phone wondering if I should just send a good morning on our group text, and being the stupid person I am I sent it.

I regretted it so badly, but I must've forget that Juliet was in there too because she replied to it.

**Juliet: OMG TRISH! **

I looked at the text in shock. I texted back and me and her had a big convo on how's life in Texas. I smiled at least someone didn't forget about me.

I looked at the clock and noticed that I had one minute to get to work. I started to panic; I quickly put on my uniform.

I was half way through the door when I forgot to put on shoes. I ran back into my closet and put the closest shoes next to me.

Turns out I do well under pressure, because my shoes matched my uniform. I looked down at my phone for the last time.

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Here we go again"

Dez's pov.

I'm living my dream! I finally got an internship on a movie set. They only thing is the movie is terrible, I mean like TERRIBLE!

Today I had to get up early and get everyone coffee, and I spilled it on the star. She was pissed. Today I pitched some ideas for the movie, lets just say it didn't go so well.

I looked at the actors laughing and making jokes on set and it reminded me so much of Team Austin. Well know that is old news. I looked at the TV in my boss's office, and saw Austin making the story again, this time of him kissing some girl. I have no idea where my best friend went, but I miss him.

My phone was blowing up with notifications…its just our group chat…OH MY GOD ITS OUR GROUP CHAT! I opened the convo and saw it was Juliet and Trish, they were talking about life in Texas, then Trish had to leave for work…no sign of Austin or Ally. I chimed in.

**Dez: Hola my people**

**Juliet: oh my god! Hi Dez, hows Hawii**

**Dez: Good…kind of**

**Juleit: whats wrong? **

**Dez: I thought it was going to be easier**

**Juliet: it never is…**

**Dez: did you see austin?**

**Juliet: Yeah…**

**Dez: I know its hard**

**Juleit: it really is…but I have a surprise for you **

**Dez: ooh I love suprises, what is it?**

**Juliet: if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, I'll tell you later…gtg time for school.**

**Dez: ok don't grow up too fast**

**Juliet: I wont I promise.**

I sighed, time to get back to work.

Austins pov.

I woke up to screaming in my ear. "Get up Austin, Today is your last show of your tour!" My manager Debbie yelled. Well yay for me…not.

My head hurt so much, last night all I remember is going to a party and meeting some girl. This is the only good thing about going on tour, the girls and the parties…and sure the fans too.

I got up from the small bed and saw that my tour bus was a mess, yet I didn't feel the need to clean it. I found myself walking to the little kitchen in the corner and grabbed some frozen pizza from the fridge.

"Austin get dressed your going on in less than an hour" Debbie said. I glared at her and took a bite out of my pizza. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV, all I saw was pictures of me kissing that really hot girl from last night. I didn't care though, I mean yes I 'liked' her, but I also like being single. This is the life.

I checked my phone expecting tweets about last night's girl, but instead I saw notifications from a group convo…our group convo, I opened it cautisoulsy and read what Dez wrote. What does he mean its hard, whats hard? That I'm famous more than ever and I didn't need them to do it.

Ally hadn't responded yet, and I felt my stomach turn by the thought of her name. After prom me and her just clicked more, like when I kissed her there was no one else but her. I guess I was pretty over my head with Alls.

I stopped texting the gang because it go too hard. Just thinking about them moving on makes me sad..and angry. I'm just confused.

I wanted to join, but I just knew I couldn't.

Instead I sent Juliet a quick email

**Austin: **

**Hey Juliet, my tour is almost done, that means I might be coming home soon, any ideas?**

I sent it knowing if I sent it to the others they would ignore it.

"Austin get dressed now!" Debbie screamed, I growled and went into my room.

**This is a short chapter, because I have other stuff coming soon, so juliet is Ally's cousin, and she's a hyper 17 year old who just loves the gang. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally's pov._

Theres nothing like walking down the streets of NYC. Yes, the people are not THAT friendly, but there is something about just strolling through Times Square that makes me feel alive. I had turned my phone off for work, because the temptation just sometimes gets to me. I'm not how you say 'popular' I don't have any friends except my family, and they don't talk to me on a regular basis…the only thing that tempts me is twitter and some of my games.

I was surprised to see that I had a ton of notifications, without reading who it was from I opened the convo.

My mouth dropped…no…no….no it can't be, I mean yeah it can be I'm staring at it right now, just wastn't expecting to see an actually convo of the old gang. I didn't want to respond, because I knew it wasn't worth getting hurt again. I shut my phone off and resumed my travel in the busy crowd.

I was being pushed and banged into, but I was so used to it that it just felt natural. The number one rule in New York City is to keep your head up, not showing fear and never make eye contact. If you don't do that, your practically dead meat.

Finally, my apartment complex came into view. I smiled and turned into the door way, leaving the crowd of people. I took the elevator up onto the 6th floor and walked to room 9B. I unlocked the door and walked into my messy apartment.

Usually I'm a neat freak, but paying bills and working late has me tired out. I swiftly took my shoes off and let my hair down and slid to my desk, with a quick motion I had turned my computer on without thinking and was back looking for jobs.

This was how my day was usually spent. First wake up. Second eat cereal. Third go to work. Fourth work my butt off. Fifth come home. Sixth look for jobs. Seventh eat food. Eighth bed time. As you can see my 8 step cycle is very afficiante…not.

I got up to grab some left overs from the fridge then quickly headed back to work. While I was job hunting I decided to check my email, because I had signed up for weekly updates when the new mall will be opening.

My phone started ringing obnoxiously loud, I picked it up without looking at the number and tried my best to sound perky.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hi my little ally gator how are you doing?" it was my uncle tom. I smiled excitedly "Hey Uncle Tommy! I'm doing okay I guess, hows it at the island?"

"Oh just wonderful, Juliet is miserable without you." I grinned. "Well tell her I miss her too"

"Don't worry darling I will, and I also decided to give you a little push in your career" uh oh what does he mean by that?

"What does that mean" I questioned "It means I applied you for a internship at a music school here at Anne Maria. Now I know its not what you always wanted, but it's a start…" I blocked out his other words. A job in music is perfect , absolutley perfect!

"That is amazing! Thank you so much, I'd love too. I can probably get down there by Friday ok?" I interuppted. "That would be great, also you can stay with me and Juliet for now, if you want?" I started to jump up and down squealing, The house they live in is like a mansion since my Uncle owns a chain of resturants, and Juliet is possibly the only person who is here for me right now so it would be great to be reunited.

"So is that a yes?" he asked again. "Um..thats like a definate yes!" I screamed. I said my goodbyes then started to pack, I know I'm probably acting crazy right now, but who woldn't.

Florida, I'm coming home.

_Trish's pov._

I got fired AGAIN. When I first started working here I went through so many jobs, I can't believe I'm failng at this one too. I carried my stuff home trying to ignore the fact this is the deadline for rent.

My eyes watered as I slipped into the door way. I have no idea what to do, maybe I can go to my parents for money. They moved here too after they heard about my ability to lose jobs. Which I have too admit it helped me a little, but now I need a job more than ever.

I rememeber texing Juliet one more time and she was really happy about something, I think it was about Austin keeping in touch which doesn't sound likely at all. I tried to take deep breaths resisting the urge to cry waterfalls.

I think my only solution out of this is going to my family for help. Believe me I do not want to move back in, but I may have to soon if this keeps up. I reached for the phone with a shaking hand, and slowly dialed my parents.

"Hi mom is dad there" I said holding my breath. "Yes dear, is everything okay?" I tried to calm down, but the tears came anyways. "Honey what's wrong" I heard the faint worry in my mom's voice. "I don't have the money to pay the rent, I only have half and I'm freaking out!" I managed to say. I heard muffled voices. "It's ok honey, we can pay the rest…for now at least" my dad finally said. I breathed a little. "This won't happen again I promise" I apologized "We know it won't" I sighed in relieved.

I sat down finally being able to breathe normally. All I wanted was Ally to come over and help me, but that wasn't going to happen.

I walked back and forth trying to figure out what Ally would do. Um…she would find a new job something she would love to do. What do I love to do? Well I like shopping and cool prints. Which I know isn't a real thing.

I decided it'd be best if I went online for a bit. I was exploring some stores that I was interested in and one caught my eye. It was a store on an island which made me a little excited. It was surf shop with a side for clothing and there looking for someone to help out with fashion department.

I looked who owned the store and it was a lady named Roxy Dawson. There are a lot of names like Dawson so I didn't panic, but then I remembered something. Ally had an aunt that I really liked, she used to be a professional surfer in California her name was…um...uh oh it was Roxanne.

I started to question if I should apply, but what's there to worry about Ally is all the way in New York probably living her dream and I need this. So I sent an email to the business account also making sure they knew my name.

~_hour later_

I got an email back, it just about made me fall from my seat.

**Dear Trish,**

**I have no idea if you remember me, but I was Ally's Aunt. I don't really have any one working for the fashion department so I would love if you could help out; arrange the clothes into nice styles and help match things together. Knowing you, I think you're the perfect person for this job. My Husband Tom and I would love if you could take the job. And if you accept it, I know Juliet would love to have you stay with us. Our house is big enough anyways. Of course you will be paid $50 per hour. I hope you will be the new member of our store family.**

**Sincerely**

**Roxy**

Well it looks like I got the job and a place to stay…OMG YES YES YES! I sent another email saying I accept and I could be at Anna Maria Island around Saturday.

I did my little happy dance I couldn't believe I actually got this, I should take Ally's advice more often.

I looked at my overflowing closet and sighed. It was going to take at least 3 days to back all of my clothes and then at least 2 more days to pack the rest.

_Dez's pov_

I think I'm going to quit, it feel s like I'm doing nothing right. The actors and actresses hate me, the only person who likes me is the Director and that's probably because I can make good coffee. I tried to look at the bright side, but nothing there are no bright sides.

Today I was stuck doing paper work again. I've been multi-tasking all day, first I have to do this paper work and also I've been texting Juliet, one time Austin came in and said, 'Stop blowing up my phone' and then Juliet called him a party pooper, which he sent a laughing face to us…well more of Juliet he just said hi to me and that's it. I smiled at least we're on talking basis…kind of.

Ugh paper work was so boring and its especially hard when the actors won't shut up. When they finally left I was all alone. I listened to the coffee machine rumble as I worked trying to calm down and not rip up all the papers.

I think there is only so many times I can do paper work till I snap…and I snapped. I took out my phone and ditched the stack of paper sitting on the desk. I went into a group convo and saw Juliet and Austin were having a big convo about him coming home.

**Dez: Aloha people**

**Juliet: Wait doesn't Aloha mean goodbye**

**Austin: it means Hello and goodbye…right?**

**Dez: Yes, I think so I just hear it a lot**

**Austin: lol**

**Juliet: So did you hear about Ally?**

**Dez: No is everything all right?**

**Austin: is she hurt? Does she have a boyfriend?**

**Juliet: no and I don't know maybe, but she's leaving New York.**

**Austin: WHAT?!**

**Dez: Why?**

**Ally: I don't know, I overheard my dad talking to her on the phone, maybe she's moving in with some other guy**.

**Austin: I know your just trying to annoy me…it's not gonna work**

**Dez: Jealous**

**Austin: Shut up**

**Dez: I'm gonna have to go my boss needs me to finish paper work**

**Austin: bye have fun**

**Dez: HA! You're funny**

**Juliet: byeeee **

I think I haven't had such a…well…real conversation with Austin in 2 years. I read the convo again and again to make sure it was real. It was…it feels like Austin is still the same person, I mean it feels like nothing has changed at all.

I checked twitter and saw Austin had tweeted something.

**_Going to my last party, let's get drunk! Lol_**

Yep, never mind I thought he didn't change, he did…in a BIG way. I was kind of crushed it felt like I still knew him.

The Director came in and looked at me. "Dez can I talk to you?" I gulped and nodded my head slowly. I got up and followed him into his office. I just stood there at his desk like an idiot while he was taking his seat. "Please sit down" I sat on the couch across from him. "Dez, you have worked harder than anyone here, and I think you should be the first to know" I perked up "What is it?" I said a little anxiously. He laughed.

"We will be switching locations" My eyes widened…wait what? I'm still not used to Hawaii and it's been 3 years since I've been here, and I don't want to get used to a whole new place. "The new Location is an Island in Florida" Oh my god Florida! "It's 2 hours from Miami and it absolutely beautiful" I nodded "What's the name of the Island maybe I know it" I asked.

"Anna Maria Island" I think I almost fell out of my chair. Anna Maria Island is where Juliet lives. She moved there from Miami a few weeks ago I think, and she also said the only reason she moved is because the Marino High wanted to expand themselves so now there is a Marino High in Anna Maria.

"What do you think" I looked at him and slowly nodded "When do we leave?"

He smiled and said "We leave early this Saturday" I nodded ok that sounds good. I chatted with him for a while and we talked about me being promoted to stage manager. I can't believe it this is my shot at being a big part in movie. He did mention he can't afford to pay me that much so we are still thinking about it.

I can't believe I'm coming hone soon.

Austin's pov

I can't belive Ally is going to leave New York already. I mean it felt like she just got there, and now she's leaving. The thing that bothers me the most is why?

I shook off the question in my head and continued getting ready for the party. Tonight is going to be epic I just know it. I started to comb my hair when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Austin we need to talk" Debbie said I was surprised and a little scared by the seriousness in her voice, but tried to be cool about it. "sure whatever" I sat myself on the couch and offered her the chair right across from me.

"You won't be coming back home." I blinked "What?!" I stood up feeling anger start coursing through my body. "Star Records have moved its location to L.A" which suddenly I calmed myself down before throwing a chair out the window. "But Mr. Star is not impressed with your behavior recently, so your going to take a break." this time I actually did throw the pillow out the window. "What do you mean?! my behavior is fine" I complained she gave me a look and showed me the tweet I had sent a few minutes ago.

"Austin, this is for the better" I rolled my eyes, but what can I do. "Your going to be staying at Anna Maria Island, it's for your own good. We have done some researching and Anna Maria is only 7 miles big no one will know your there. Its a chance for you to get away from all this" I looked at her, maybe I don't want to get away from this. "It's only temporary right?" I asked she nodded and I let out a sigh "fine."

She smiled and walked away. I just sat there staring at a wall. Well if it's my last daythen I should probably go to that party.

I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out the back door. I twisted the nob carefully and walked out, feeling the nice cool breeze on my face. I patted my tour bus and then took off for the party. I remember it was a few blocks from my bus, so it can't be that far. I kept my head down and walked a little faster.

I had finally arrived to my destination. I knocked on the door anxiously, it swung open and the figure of a guy came into view. "Yo Austin, come on in!" I smiled and stepped into the big mansion. Music blasted through the speakers and the smell of alcohol filled the air.

I walked around then saw a brunette with hazel eyes staring at me. I smirked and walked over to her, I took her hand gently and guided her to the dance floor. She blushed and suddenly it all felt too real

_**flash back***_

_"Come on Ally let's dance" I pleaded. She giggled "Austin you know I can't"_

_I looked at her dark brown eyes and I started to get nervous, she always threw me off my game. She then did something unexpected, she pulled my face closely to hers then pressed her soft lips onto mine, she started to rap her arms around my neck making the kiss a little deeper. My eyes widened she has never kissed me like that. _

_I thought she was going to pull away when I felt her hands start playing with my hair. I then finally closed my eyes and pulled her closer, she honestly was my everything if only I knew when I met her this is where things were going to go. She then pulled away and smiled._

_She went on her tippy toes and whispered into my ear "I'll be fine" it sent shivers down my spine as my cheeks started to redden. _

_She turned away to go find a drink, and I was suddenly pulled to the dance floor by Brooke. She smiled and tried to dance with me. I looked at ally trying to see if I could just run over and have her kiss me again. Ally stared at me for a moment, then a smirked played on her lips._

_I knew what she was doing. She kissed me so no matter who I dance with I would be thinking about her. How did she learn that move. I spun Brooke around then looked at Ally who started to laugh. This isn't working is it?_

_I stopped dancing and walked over to Ally, I kissed her and smiled through it. I pulled away and took hand gently and guided her onto the dance floor. She blushed and that's how I knew it worked. We danced all night then when a slow song came on, she rapped her arms around my neck again and said something in a faint whisper "If only you knew how much I'm in love with you." I don't think I was supposed to hear that but I did._

_I then whispered in her ear. "If only you knew how much I love you." she looked at me blushing and smiled. I could feel my heart speed up as I leaned in._

_***flash back ended***_

I went back to reality. What just triggered that? Then I heard the song All of Me by John Legend and I realized that was the song me and Ally danced to.

I can't do this.

I left the girl, the party, and the alcohol. I ran out and just kept running to the bus. When I was back I just landed on my bed trying to calm myself down.

What has that girl done to me.

**Ok I'm so sorry it took me awhile to update, it wasn't going Through. The new chapter will probably be up late tomorrow. Thanks for the people who commented, you guys helped me a lot. So yes Austin still has mixed feeling for Ally, but that doesn't mean they'll end up together by the 10th chapter. I'm counting on them having more feelings for each other by the end of the Story. This little fan fic is about the gang facing the difficulties of life and how there trying to find themselves. Don't worry there will be romance brewing.**

**Anna Maria Island is an actual place in Florida, and its gorgeous there. So if you guys want you can search it up on google and get an image of it in your head.**

**Ok I hoped this helped you kind of understand my story. Comment if you liked it.**

**Byeeee.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally's pov_

My flight leaves in about an hour and I feel more alone than ever. It's true what they say 'the more that your alone, the more you think' and sometimes I think too much.

My palms are sweating and I have no idea why. Everything feels weird like something is going to happen, but I don't know what.

My heart raced as I picked at my necklace that said Ally on it. A flood of memories came back consisting of all the things this necklace has brought me. Like when we got mine and Kira's mixed up, it was the first time I discovered my feelings for Austin...

This is the first time I found myself having him sneak back into my thoughts. And it hurts, it hurts really bad. When I decided it was time to let them go it wasn't a choice, they moved on i and there was me stuck in the dust. When I shut them out, I literally just stopped thinking about them completely.

Maybe I put too much pressure to let them go, I should've took baby steps. This feels like I was addicted to smoking then one day I just stopped. I want them more than ever, I just didn't allow myself to be hurt anymore.

Someone was standing in front of me. I look up to see a guy around my age with dark hair and grey eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I touched my cheek and felt it wet. I realized that I've been crying. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. "Ally?" I looked at him again. "how do you know my name" I managed to say in between sniffles. "Remember me? From Trish's birthday party"

_***flashback***_

_I can't believe Dallas turned me down. I mean I can't dance whatsoever, but that took guts. Austin looked at me in pity. I turned around so I wouldn't have to look at his hazel h eyes. Gosh why does he have to look all cute in his outfit...I meant Dallas of course ._

_I needed space, so I decided to crawl under a table. And to my surprise someone else was there to. He looked at me with these amazing grey eyes, I stared at him "H-hi" I stuttered. He smiled at me "I'm Eric and you are?"_

_"Ally." I inched closer to him. "So are you having boy problems?" he asked. I gulped "You have no idea" I got a text from Austin, I ignored it. "I don't believe you, I mean you are obviously one of the prettiest girls here, and that blonde boy especially thinks so" I giggled._

_"What did I say to make you laugh, not that I'm complaining because you have an amazing laugh" I looked at him surprised, no one has said something like that to me before. "Well that blonde boy is my best friend" I said and I blushed a little I get that a lot. "Oh please the way he looks at you, he looks like one of those guys who is ready to kiss you in the rain, especially in that red dress" I laughed and played with the hem of my dress that Trish picked out before we came here._

_"So do you have girl problems" I questioned, he smirked at me "Actually I have guy problems" I looked at him with big eyes. "I'm gay...well I'm bi but I prefer guys, girls are just..." "complicated." I interrupted, he nodded. I smiled "I meant all that stuff I said though, your different, I just prefer guys."_

_"it's ok I'm fine, but I should call Austin" Eric gave me a little wink I burst out laughing "Not like that!" he kept giving me a look until I gave him a playful shove "Well I should go, till our paths cross again."_

_"bye."_

_***end of flashback***_

I stood up from my chair "Eric!" I jumped up and gave him a hug. He was like the only person who could make me laugh as much as the gang.

He wiped my tears from my eyes and looked at me " Why are you in New York" he asked I told him everything about the gang, about Austin. And he never let me frown for a minute. "Well I won't be here for very long I'm boarding in a few minutes" he smiled, but I could see that there was a sadness in his eyes.

"Hey! No sadness" I said, Eric looked at me and laughed, "I just missed you a lot, and now I'm going to miss you even more." his words came sinking in and I felt like crying again. I grabbed my bag and found a note pad I wrote down something really quickly and gave it to him. "It's my number, just call me or text me...just...please don't give up on me, I don't care if all we talk about is your new boyfriend...just...don't end up forgetting me" I said tears filling my eyes. I know me and him have been talking for only an hour, but I realized something if someone makes you happy don't you dare let them go.

My plane was ready to Board, he gave me a kiss on the head and a big hug. "I will never let you go" he said, honestly it's funny that my gay friend is nicer then my ex boyfriend.

"But first we are going to do something" he said, I was confused at first "I'm leaving though" I said getting even more confused by the second "Your boarding not leaving, and 'we' are going to film a short cover"

"WAIT WHAT?!" before I could protest he pulled me onto a chair "Now stand there look pretty and sing while I film"

I took a deep breath I haven't sung since well...when the gang hurt me.

I can't get over you

You left a mark on me

I want your high love

And emotion

Endlessly

"Thats all I'm doing" I said to the camera. "Oh come on! The camera loves you" Eric said, I laughed "fine one more the first was an original, this one is from vine"

Stop

Don't talk to me

Loser lame oh

Wannabe

Like oh

Totally

"Bravo! Bravo!" Eric exclaimed I giggled. "Ally Dawson everybody!" I got down from the chair and hugged Eric for the last time. "goodbye" I said to the camera, and slowly started to walk away making my heart grow heavier and heavier as I took each step.

When I made it to the entrance I looked back to see Eric jumping up and down waving at me. I smiled and waved back.

I turned and went into the airplane.

At first I was trying to find my seat which was in the way back, when I noticed that I had a whole row to myself. I sat down at the window seat and within a few minutes the plane took off. I could feel tears starting to fall from my eyes, when you have been all alone for as long as I have, you just start to get attached to people easily which hurts you in the end.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the journey ahead.

~4 hours later~

I'm here! Finally I made it. I walked out from the plane soaking in Florida. I have missed this place so much, and I'm happy I didn't throw away my summer clothes. I walked around reminding myself of what the Tampa airport looked like.

I grabbed my luggage and waited for my taxi. I'm not going to lie I was sweating like crazy, but soon my body adjusted and I was fine.

Being in New York for 3 years boosted my confidence by a lot, I had no problem calling a taxi over and I must admit I enjoyed some of the boys stares when I jumped onto the road and whistled at the cab drivers.

I walked into one, and gave the cab driver a warm smie. "Anna Maria Island, and I pay extra if you can get me there in half an hour"

He smiled at me and stepped on the pedal. It pushed me back and I couldn't help but let out a laugh, I was joking but he didn't looked like he got the hint.

I watched at how the palm trees doubled as we drove further into the south. And that's when I saw the sign 'Welcome to Anna Maria Island' I let out a squeal which made the cab driver laugh.

I told him he can drop me off at the coffee shop. "Thanks for the ride, here's double your money" he took it and smiled "thanks ma'am"

I walked into the coffee shop and completely froze...Juliet. Her long brown hair was curled and had a caramel blonde at the bottom. She was sitting all alone which made guilt flood through my body. I never thought how this affected her, she was being bullied at the time when we left, and we couldn't be there for her.

I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up and shocked filled her eyes. "OH MY GOD ALLY! I CAN'T BELIVE YOUR HERE" she screamed, I gave her a hug "yeah and I'm here to stay" I think she was even more shocked cause she started to squeal. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" I laughed as we sat down to talk.

I forgot how it feels to have someone there for you...it felt...nice.

__texas__

_Trish's pov_

Finally I'm done packing. My flight leaves tomorrow at 6am, which now that I'm thinking of the time...is probably not the best idea. I'm planning to surprise Juliet when I come, she won't see it coming.

My luggage was at the door waiting to leave. I took a deep breath, my condo was now empty...it kind of felt lifeless. I have no idea where I'm going to sleep considering I sold all my furniture for some extra money, well this is going to be interesting.

I sat down on the floor and downloaded the celebrity hights app, it keeps me updated with all the stars.

When I opened the App something caught my eye, it was a new video called Austin and Ally. I didn't know if I should click on it but I did.

_"Hi I'm Christine Bloom and welcome to Celebrity hights, now just last night Austin Moon had tweeted 'Last day of tour, let's get drunk!' but at the party he did anything but that. A source tells us, he was dancing with a girl when suddenly he spaced out, then he left the party in a rush and practically ran to his tour bus. Has fame caused another super star to break down."_

_"On the other side of the country, Someone posted a video of Ally Dawson singing on a chair in an air port, then saying goodbye with tears in her eyes. She walked into the plane and waved bye to whoever was behind the camera. It looks like Ally might be making a comeback in the music world, after breaking up with Austin and dropping her record deal. The thing is how will Austin react to his ex singing again. Find out soon on Celebrity hights."_

How will Austin react to this? He has so many girls around him, I don't think he'll mind.

I decided to click on the video of Ally singing and it brought tears into my eyes.

_******video******_

_"WAIT WHAT?!" Ally exclaimed, the camera man pulled Ally onto a chair "Now stand there look pretty and sing while I film" he said._

_Ally took a deep breath._

_I can't get over you_

_You left a mark on me_

_I want your high love_

_And emotion_

_Endlessly_

_"Thats all I'm doing" She said to the camera. "Oh come on! The camera loves you" the guy said, Ally let out a laugh "fine one more the first was an original, this one is from vine"_

_Stop_

_Don't talk to me_

_Loser lame oh_

_Wannabe_

_Like oh_

_Totally_

_"Bravo! Bravo!" He exclaimed Ally giggled. "Ally Dawson everybody!" Ally got down from the chair and hugged The camera guy, which now i could see it was Eric my friend who came to my party. "goodbye" Ally said to the camera, and slowly started to walk away._

_When She made it to the entrance she looked back to see Eric jumping up and down waving at her. Ally smiled and waved back._

_She turned and went into the airplane_

_*****end of video*****_

I think I started to cry a little. I totally forgot Ally gave up Music for awhile when she left for New York. When I listened to her sing again it made me want her here even more. I tried my best to calm down, but I couldn't. The worst thing is she looked happy with Eric, like she was happy with us.

I saved the link to the video and sent it to the group chat. I know Ally doesn't respond to it, but it was worth a shot.

**Trish: I miss her even more when I see this video.**

I clicked send.

I sat there on the floor, just not knowing what to do anymore.

_hawaii_

_Dez pov._

Juliet is surprisingly happy, whenever I talk to her she acts like she's floating. This is especially weird, because just a few days ago she was crying because someone intentionally poured something on her.

I see she posted something on instagram. It was a video...oh my god. It was a video of Ally playing piano singing while Juliet plays guitar. I recognized the song she was singing it was the slow version of double take.

Ally's eyes were filled with joy as she sang the chorus, there was no glint of sadness or grief. She had moved on and she was happy. That's where she was going, she went to visit Juliet. I smiled at the video, the caption read 'My beautiful and talented cousin surprised me today!"

Well I guess I'll be surprising the cousin then. My flight leaves tonight, since I'm all the way in Hawaii I need a head start.

Its 6:00pm right now and honestly I can't wait to get there. It feels like my whole world is changing and I can't wait to get it in perspective.

I got a notification from our Convo, it was a link to a video from Trish. I opened it up and almost chocked. It was Ally singing again, this time with Eric who was a friend of Trish's.

How do they even know each other.

Ally was standing on a chair singing an original song in the airport. In the end of the video she walked out onto the plane.

I sat down on the floor, a little shocked. I started to text on our group Convo.

**Dez: Your right. I miss her a lot more now.**

I grabbed my luggage, and left. It's time to go to Anna Maria island. I breathed in and got into the cab I called. The airport is only a few minutes away so it didn't take long.

I got out and rushed into the airport. There was gossip that Austin had cracked at some party. I could understand that, he is some big super star with fake friends. On the news he just said that he wasn't feeling good, but I don't believe or care anymore. Austin tweeted that he said and I quote 'I was sick, no need to worry, my friends John and Carter helped me out so thank them' he had moved on after our convo with Juliet. And that was it, it was just a some random text he sent when he was bored.

I boarded the plane, and sat down in the front. It was open seating so it didn't really matter. I took out a book me and Austin made when we were 15...15...it sounds so far away, I can't believe it's over.

I remember when we first made our cologne just for Austin. I never thought in a million years we wouldn't be friends. I still don't believe it.

****8 hours later****

I'm here and it's 3 in the morning. I checked in at the airport hospital. Juliet told me to call her so I did.

It took 3 rings until someone answered and it wasn't Juliet.

"Hello?" the voice said. "Hi is Juliet there" I asked. "Yeah she's getting chocolate milk, we are having a sleepover"

"Who's this?" I questioned "Ally. And who's this, maybe I can take a message." oh god it's Ally. I started to panic. "um... It's Dez, just tell Juliet I was upgraded to stage manager." I could hear the phone drop from Ally's hands. I could hear the shuffling through the phone.

"Congratulations, I'll tell her to call you back, she is tired out" I could hear the stutter in her voice. "Thanks, and hey I saw your video. It was amazing!"

"Thanks, Eric wasn't supposed to post it though" ally said. Annoyance clear in her voice. I laughed "How do you know Eric anyways?" she sighed "it's a long story" I wasn't interested in going to sleep anytime soon. "I've got time"

She breathed and told me the story, it took about 30minutes to clear things out. "So even then people thought you and Austin had a connection"

"Yeah, weird right?" I nodded my head, but realized she couldn't see me. "Not for me it isn't I always knew there was a spark between you two, people don't call me the 'love whisperer' for nothing" I said Ally burst out laughing "no one calls you that" she mimicked Austin. I laughed.

We finally decided to say our goodbyes. I hung up and was ready to drift to sleep.

_palm springs_

_Austin's pov._

Everyone thinks I cracked. I didn't crack, I was just confused. If I could blame this on Ally, I would. I need to get over her isn't 3 years enough. Why did I even fall for her in the first place?

I paced through my room which was crowded with boxes, since I am moving to Anna Maria soon, I needed to pack my things by Friday. I am officially leaving at 8pm tomorrow, by the time I get there it will be 1 in the morning.

My manager says I can stay with an old famous surfer named Roxy while I stay there, and honestly I don't care where I'm going I just want to get away from all this.

I looked at the new story that has been making head lines on my IPad and what I saw almost made my heart skip a beat...the head line was 'Ally Dawson making a comeback?"

Yay.

Just what I needed, someone else talking about Ally. I clicked on the video in the link and waited for it to load.

When it started my mouth dropped. It was Ally singing a song at the airport. I totally forgot how pretty she was. I watched as her dark hair swayed as she sang and her soft caramel curls bounced as she laughed. She looked the same, but only more grown up.

She smiled at the camera and giggled. She started to sing a cover of a song from orange is the new black. In the end I heard a guys voice cheering her on. The way she blushed as he said bravo made me angry. Ally then became serious, her eyes filled with tears as she hugged the guy, who now I could see was Eric. He picked her up and spun her around, Ally squealed in delight.

Eric placed a kiss on her head, and watched her walk slowly away. I watched intently as Ally looked back one more time, then left.

I laid myself on my bed, emotions ran through my mind. I was feeling angry that she let him kiss her. I was mad that she had a boyfriend, I was mad that she looked so beautiful as she sang, I was mad because...she moved on.

That's it!

I'm moving on, this will be the last time I think of her. Bye bye Ally Dawson you are officially out of my life. I thought of that time, my manager told me when you move on you can have one moment to yourself of that person, get through that moment and you're on your way.

Let's see...What will be the last thought of her...I decided to relive the most hurtful time of me and Ally's relationship/friendship, watching her leave for New York.

*****flash back*****

_"Ally don't go, come with me on tour" I pleaded, she looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I can't believe in a few minutes I lose the love of my life. "I have to go out and live my life Austin. And it's time for you to do the same." _

_A tear left my eye, and Ally must've noticed because two tears left hers. "You know your not losing me right? I'll be here. I'll still be the little Ally you know and love, nothing will change that." she said It so confidently, but there was glint in her eyes that I hadn't noticed before...doubt._

_I did the only thing I could do. I picked her up and kissed her. She always knew how to make the kiss soft and sweet. She tangled her hands in my hair which made the kiss deeper. _

_I let her feet touch the floor, then let her go. She hugged me tightly like she didn't want to let go. "I love you Austin" _

_"I love you too Ally" she cried into my shoulder. I brang her closer to me. _

_The last call for the plane was announced. We let go of each other and I could see her eyes red an puffy from crying. She went on her tippy toes and kissed me gently, on the lips. "goodbye Moon" _

_I smiled "goodbye Dawson" she walked away, she stopped at the entrance And turned around. Her dark brown eyes met mine and a little smile crept onto her lips. I smiled back. She turned around and left._

_*****flash back ended******_

I looked at myself in the mirror to see if I was crying. It turns out my eyes didn't even water, but my heart ached badly. That happened in the past and I wasn't going back.

I moved my boxes to the front of the tour bus. And sat down on the couch trying to catch my breath.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Debbie asked. I nodded my head "Can't wait" I smiled, because I knew I moved on.

Hello Anna Maria Island, Goodbye Ally Dawson

**Or so he thinks. I have so many things planned for this story. So I can't wait to start posting more. Yes Ally and Dez are now on a talking basis, but the others might not be as easy to open up to. This chapter was more of a starter chapter, the next chapter is where the story really begins.**

**Comment if you liked it. **

**Byeeee.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I dont own Austin and Ally**  
_

_Ally's pov._

"GET UP!" Juliet screamed in my ear. I started to tap her face in an urgency to find the snooze. "You know I won't shut up, right?" I sat up in the bed looking at her groggily. "Where are Uncle Tommy and Aunt Roxy?" I asked.

"At work. Do you want to go to the Café across the street?" I nodded; I slowly got up and waked into the closet to find something to wear. I decided to wear my lace bathing suit under a T shirt with some shorts.

I found my sandals and walked down the spiral staircase to the grand living room. There was Juliet standing at the bottom of the stairs with her black shirt and lace shorts.

I threw my hair up into a messy pony tail, which had wavy strands of my hair falling loose. I smiled and opened the door.

"So what do they have at the Café?" I asked, "They have the best and the biggest cinnamon rolls on the Island" My mouth watered just thinking of them.

I walked into the shop and the place had Nick Knacks everywhere. I almost took a wrong turn when looking for the counter. Juliet pointed out the pastries they had on display, and she was right. The cinnamon rolls were huge!

We ended up ordering one to share. I couldn't help but notice the 'Help Wanted' sign on the pastry window. "Are you thinking of applying" Juliet questioned.

"Maybe, I mean the Internship is great but I also need a job that makes money"

Juliet nodded her head in understandment. We started to talk about the school I was signing up to, when suddenly her eyes went wide. I turned around to see a ginger reading a book.

I looked at her puzzled. She told me to stay here as she went to go talk to the guy. I nodded in agreement and watched her walk to him. I tried to listen to their conversation.

"Dez?" she asked. "JULIET!" Dez said he jumped up and hugged her. "What are you doing here" she said excitedly. "My set location was moved here" Dez replied.

Oh god…oh god he's here. I thought if I rubbed my eyes hard enough he would disappear, but that didn't happen.

Dez looked at me and smiled. "Hey Ally its nice to see you again" There was something different in his voice, he sounded more grown up...well of course he did, he's 21 now. I thought it was a little odd that there was no sign of the Dez I met 7 years ago.

I waved at him still stunned that he was here. "Nice to see you too Dez. Well if you don't mind I'm going to apply for that new waitress job." I managed to say and to my surprise I sounded way more confident, like I expected him to be here. Even though I didn't.

Dez looked like he was surprised too. He nodded and smiled again.

" I'll show Dez the cinnamon rolls" Juliet jumped in. I walked over to the counter with them hoping I can find someone nice enough to help me out. "Ally?!" I heard behind me.

I turned around to see my old friend Mackenzie, who I met when Austin was on his first tour. Me, Mackenzie, and Kira got to hang out a lot until I decided to go visit Austin on tour and kept getting separated in the wrong cities.

I jumped up and hugged her. "I missed you do much!" I exclaimed. "Me too,what are you doing in Anna Maria?" she asked.

"I live here now" her face brightened up, "Oh My GOSH! Are you serious?!Sheehan screamed. I laughed "Yeah I'm trying to get a jon at this Cafe, do you know who owns it?" she looked at me with excitement in her eyes.

"Actually, I do" I think I just choked on my spit. "Wait what?!"

"I own the Cafe, and yes I will hire you, but first I need to ask you a few questions"

I nodded, sitting down next to her on the couch. She didn't hesitate to ask questions "So have you had any experience being a waitress?"

"Yes I have, I worked at this upscale Starbucks in New York" she started to laugh. "A Starbucks can be upscale?"

"I didn't think that either. I was proved wrong when I started to work there"

Mackenzie's blonde hair bounced up and down in agreement, her dark blue eyes scanned the room which was half empty. "I don't have that much people working here, and you have a lot of experience...how long have you worked there?"

"3 years." I started to blush, my idea of a perfect life was working in music not at Starbucks. Mackenzie's eyes widened "Anyone who can keep a job that long is hired"

YES! I got the job. "Hey we should have a sleepover tonight, just like old times" I suggested, "That would be totally awesome!" she squealed. We decided to have it at my place, because I know Juliet would love to hang out with Mack again.

I walked out of the Cafe and was surprised to see Juliet and Dez on a go cart. "What are you two doing?" I asked, Juliet beamed "We are all going exploring!" I laughed and was a bit nervous too. I pulled Juliet aside.

"Juliet you know how much he and the others have hurt me...I'm not holding a grudge, it's just weird acting like he hasn't completely stopped texting me and wouldn't reply to any of my messages" Juliet looked at me and blinked "Then don't"

I looked at her confused. "Its been 3 years since you guys have seen each other, and both have changed. Like he has grown up, and you have gained more confidence in yourself. Act like you don't know him,because we pretty much don't. Start from the beginning and build your friendship off that." Juliet explained

I starred at her...since when did Juliet become smarter then me. "Since I started studying more" did I just say that out loud? "Yes you did now come on"

Juliet pulled me onto the go cart and started to drive. I listened to the music on the radio as we drove by what seemed to be a field of palm trees.

The wind blew against my face, pushing my hair back. When I took a deep breath I can smell the ocean nearby, the world actually felt like it was at peace. We drove up and down the main streets, passing different restaurants with live music and ice cream shops with laughing kids.

I couldn't help, but smile. This is way different from New York...and I like it.

I listened to Dez and Juliet argue about Sting rays as the sky turned a different color.

Maybe I missed Florida more than I thought.

_Dez's pov_

I looked back to see how Ally was doing, she was in her own world. I laughed, this reminded me of how she would get so lost in that little book of hers. I wonder if she still writes in it.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Juliet asked, which suddenly caught the attention of Ally. "hmmm well...we could always take Uncle Tommy's car and go exploring" She suggested.

"That sounds fun" I agreed.

Juliet smiled "great, exploring it is!" she then started humming the theme song to Dora. Me and Ally burst out laughing. I guess this is nice, I know Ally still feels weird with me being her, but she seems to be doing fine.

"Where are you staying Dez?" Ally asked, I looked at her not knowing what to stay, I thought she was back looking at the beach we were passing. "Honestly...No where, the decision of coming here was kind of unexpected" Ally nodded her head in understandment.

"You could always stay at our place, we have a lot of room" Juliet said, "Yeah, shes not joking her dad and mom live in a mansion" Ally added. I did not expect Ally encouraging me to stay so I'm a little shocked.

"Well it would be nice, but I would never want to intrude on your family's time together" I said a little nervous. "Its totally cool we have 6 bed rooms and 5 five bathrooms , your going to feel like your living at your own space" Juliet assured.

"Well I guess...ok" I finally managed to say.

Ally and Juliet smiled at me "We'll pick up your bags on the way back." Ally reassured me.

I smiled at both of them.

We picked up my bags, and started to make our way back to the house, since Juliet had to give back the go cart she rented. I finally noticed something...they lived on a dock. The backyard of the huge mansion was a swimming pool that lead to a dock, that already had 3 boats waiting by it.

When we walked into the house, my jaw dropped. This place is amazing, it wasn't a snotty place to live in, it was more lay back surfer themed. A huge chandelier hanged above the entrance as we made our way down the hall. There were pictures of the ocean everywhere, and looking at the shots I could tell Juliet took all of them. She had an interest in photography when we left.

There were pictures of Juliet and her parents framed on a wall that was labeled 'Memories'

One caught my eye, it was a picture of Ally when she was 18 and Juliet was 14. Ally and Juliet were both sitting on different surf boards, while Juliet's parents were in the water between them.

I never knew they could surf.

I passed some shelves that had a bunch of surf trophies, some belonged to Roxy, and some belonged to Ally and Juliet.

On a small table there was a framed picture of the gang. Ally and Austin were sitting on a surf board together, while on the other side Trish was pushing me off my surf board. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

I kept walking looking at all the little nick knacks they had. We finally got to a spiral staircase that twirled up and went through the ceiling. "How many Floors does this place have?" I asked shocked.

"3." Ally replied without missing a beat.

We walked up the stairs and onto the second floor, it had three doors. I walked down the hallway and opened one door, there was a ping pong table, a TV, and. Foosball table.

My eyes widened with excitement. I could hear the girls laughing at me from the end of the hallway.

"This will be your room" Juliet pushed open a door and my mouth dropped. It was 3 times the size of my regular room, the covers on the bed was a dark blue and white pattern, and the TV hanged from the wall.

Ally went into the closet and pulled out two bean bag chairs and tossed them on the floor by my bed.

"We'll let you get settled in, and also my friend Mackenzie is coming over so we are probably going to order pizza, what kind do you want?" Ally asked ignoring my little break down of this room. "Pepperoni" I sang in a funny accent, which made her laugh. I don't think I have done that in awhile.

I put my suit case in the closet and went to go find Juliet.

I walked out my room, when suddenly I slammed into someone. "Sorry I didn't see you there" the voice said, I looked to see who it was "Hello, Miss Roxy" I said, she smiled warmly at me. "Hi Dez, Juliet told me you were going to be staying here and please call me Roxy, I was just showing our new guest around "

"DEZ?!" the voice said, a short Latino girl walked in front of Roxy.

Oh...my...god...Trish?!

_Trish's pov._

"TRISH?!" Dez exclaimed. I could feel my heart stop. Oh no no no no! Why is he here. This situation can only get worse if Austin and Ally were here. And if on cue, Juliet and some girl walk into the room. "Hey Dez pizza's here...TRISH?!" the girl said. I turn to meet her gaze and I was more than shocked to see the one and only...Ally Dawson.

"WHY ARE YOU AND DEZ HERE?!" I practically yell in confusion. "I live here now and Dez is staying here in that room" Ally explains, them she looks at me with a hint of a glare and says "Why are YOU here?"

I looked at her with attitude and then saw Juliet nudge Ally and turned to me and smiles sweetly. "I'm working for Roxy now" I say and Ally face turns red either of surprise or anger.

She turns around and walls down the stairs. Dez watches her then stares at me. Juliet then had to step in "I've missed you so much Trish" Juliet hugs me, I hug back. I have missed her a lot.

"Come on we have some pizza with mushrooms on the kitchen counter"she had a gentleness in her voice which started to calm me down.

Dez made a face from hearing that I like mushrooms on pizza. I turned to him and rolled my eyes, "Didn't we go through this already, your the one who likes...pepperoni" I made a gag face at the end **(a/n I hope you guys remembered the whole pizza topping scene, in one of the episodes)**

Dez smiled as if reliving the moment. He walked down the stairs and sat in between Ally and Juliet.

I don't know why I got so mad. Yes, I missed Ally and Dez but I also wanted to move on from them...now I'm back to square one.

I walked down the stairs with Roxy right behind me. I sat next to Juliet and picked up a slice of mushroom pizza. I could feel the tension in the room, I decided to break it "So is Austin hiding somewhere" I could see Dez and Ally tense up and the mention of the name. "No, but that would be really something if he was" Ally replied, she stared at her pizza looking hurt.

I couldn't blame her though. I WAS her best friend, and Austin WAS her first love, and Dez WAS her friend. Now it feels like we're strangers.

"Well things would be very um...interesting if he came" Dez said, I know he was trying to be polite. What he really meant was 'It would be a lot worse if Austin came and acted like a jerk he is'

"Yep...very interesting" Ally added, I looked at her she wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Juliet took out her phone and sent a text to someone, Ally's phone beeped. She looked up at Juliet and nodded.

Ally took a deep breath "How was your flight Trish?" I stared at her in shock. "Oh um...good" I gave Juliet the 'What did you say look' she just shrugged and smiled.

"My friend Mackenzie is coming over for a sleepover, we should all hang out in my room" Ally said. This time I actually showed my surprise, by dropping my pizza.

"That's a great idea" Dez exclaimed, "Not you!" Ally laughed.

"Well yeah sure it sounds like fun" I finally said.

Ally smiled.

The door bell rang and both of the girls perked up. They practically ran to the door to open it. "Mackenzie!" they squealed in unison. I watched them hug her and take her bags into the living room.

"Hi, Roxy...Where's Tommy?" Mackenzie asked looking around. "He'll be coming soon" Roxy smiled.

"Well I brought ice cream!" Mackenzie said, she pulled out some cartens of icecream. She then saw me and looked at Ally. "You must be Trish, Ally used to talk all about you, and let me guess...red hair...your Dez" Dez nodded his head. The words 'used to' sank into my head.

"What kind of ice cream did you bring?" I tried changing the subject. "um..I brought fruity mint swirl, cookie dough, and a new one called monster munch" she answered. "We should go take these upstairs, Juliet has a cooler from the beach" Ally chimed in.

I nodded my head and looked back at Dez. "Come on Dez, you can eat icecream with us, just not sleepover" Juliet offered. He jumped up and followed them up the stairs. I stayed a little longer, and overheard Roxy talking on the phone. "What time are you coming in...late at night? Well that's ok, Juliet is having friends over, so I'll be up anyways...well can't wait t hear about your tour"

Tour...what tour?!

I started to panic, I ran upstairs and walked into the room.

There is only one person I know who's tour just ended...Austin

**Ok so there will be no Austin's pov today, because that's for the next chapter. And yes we have a new character...Mackenzie. Which yes, she will not be useless...I promise. And so far Ally has chosen to start at square one which is being encouraged by Juliet. **

**Comment if you like it.**

**Byeeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's pov.

I'm here!

When I thought the house was going to be some small cottage I was completely proved wrong...its a Mansion with 3 floors!

When I had walked in I was totally shocked and excited. Debbie sure does know how to pick a place for me. Its2:00amand is it weird that I'm not tired.

"I think I'm going to explore a little" I told Roxy. She smiled at me sweetly "of course dear" I could see a tang of guilt in her eyes. Suddenly there was a big crash all the way from the top floor.

"SORRY MOM...I DROPPED MY CARTON OF ICE CREAM!" yelled a voice from above.

"Sorry about that, my daughter and niece are having a sleepover...just ignore them" Roxy said. I nodded my head.

"Well I'll let you explore"

I walked around the grand hallway looking at the photos. My jaw dropped...it was a picture of Ally and Juliet. Ally was back to back with Juliet, while at the corner of the picture you can see me and Dez photobombing it.

Oh god. Roxy does have the exact same eyes as Juliet, which is one green eye and one blue one. How did I not realize that Roxy is Juliet's mom.

I felt a little happy though. Of course I didn't want to crash Juliet's slumber party, but I couldn't wait to see her in the morning. Juliet was always like a little sister to me. Even though I stopped texting her completely...she never gave up on me.

There was a few photos of Ally and I couldn't believe my eyes of what I saw. She was all grown up. It was obvious that they were recent photos. Her dark brown eyes were the same, but had a little light in them. I was surprised to see that her hair had turn lighter and her skin wasn't as pale.

I tried tearing my eyes from the picture and continued walking around the house.

I needed air. And that's only because I wanted to see the backyard. I went outside and saw the pool was twice the size of any public swimming pool I have ever seen. There also was a little gazebo with a porch swing.

I followed the decorative path, to a dock. There was houses on the other side of the open water and small islands along the crystal clear sea.

I checked my clock and saw it was 6 in the morning. I went back by the pool for whatever reason.

I thought I saw something move in the bushes behind the pool. I turned around cautiously...a cute little puppy jumped up. "Awe aren't you adorable" I teased. The 'cute' little puppy wasn't so cute anymore when it tried to attack me!

I jumped up and fell backwards into the pool. I came up coughing and sputtering water every where. The little beast looked at me with satisfaction and walked away wagging its tail like its completed it's mission.

I got out of the water and decided to take my shirt off and let it dry. I laid out on a chair and relaxed. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

~~4 hours later~~

I woke up on the lawn chair...did I sleep here?

I tried getting up, but there was something on top of my stomach. I looked down to see a kitten curled up on my abs. It opened its bright blue eyes and looked at me with curiosity. "please don't attack" last night's events still replayed in my mind. The kitten stood up then sat down again.

I gently picked it up and brought it into the house. "Hello?!" I called. No one answered.

"Looks like its just you and me...maybe we should feed you"

I walked to the kitchen carrying my new friend. I looked through the fridge and found some milk...cats like this right? I poured some into a bowl and placed the milk by the kitten, sure enough the little thing drank it all. I continued to watch it fall back to sleep inside the bowl.

"Are you a burglar or something?"

I jumped up and turned to see who was there. It was a blonde with dark blue eyes, she was wearing neon green jeans and a white tank top...she...looked...gorgeous.

"I'm staying here. And I wanted to feed this kitten I found." I said clearing up that I'm not a burglar. She looked at the cat and laughed "That's Luna she likes roaming around at night."

I looked back at the white cat and smiled. "I'm Mackenzie"

"I'm Austin" I flashed the smile I used for my fans. Mackenzie looked at me like I was crazy."As in Austin Moon?" she questioned. I smirked at her "Yes the one and only" she looked like she was going to kill me for a second.

I started to toast up a frozen pancake when I heard someone come in.

"Hey Luna...did you bring in a hobo" a sweet voice asked. The cat ran to the sound of the voice. When the pancake popped up I took a big bite out of it.

I turned around and i couldn't breath.

All you could here was the splat of my pancake falling to the ground.

_Ally's pov._

When the pancake hit the ground, silence filled the mansion. "H-hi" I stuttered...UGH I thought I ditched the whole stuttering thing. "Your Roxy's niece aren't you?" Austin squeaked. I nodded my head "Why are you here" I asked cautiously. "I'm staying here for awhile" Austin replied with the same amount of caution. "oh" I said...that's all I could say.

"So do you know?" I questioned. He looked at me in confusion...I'm guessing that is a no. "Do you know who else is staying here" I tried to sound calming, because I don't know him anymore, he turned into this social media monster.

"No...Why do you ask" Austin replied. I was going to say that the whole gang is living under the same roof. When suddenly the door burst open.

"Ally! Where should we put the cooler for our field trip" Trish yelled...oh crap!

She came in carrying the big cooler and when she saw Austin I think she almost had a heart attack. The cooler slipped out of her hands and landed on the floor. "Austin?" Trish managed to say. "Ally! Juliet wants to sit in the front, but I'm taller so I should have first dibs." Dez exclaimed as he ran straight to the kitchen...double crap!

Dez slipped on the ice from the cooler and landed right in front of Austin. "AUSTIN!?" Dez screamed. We all looked at him with perplexed looks. "Hey guys" Austin looked like he was about to faint and I can't blame him.

Juliet walked in and picked up Luna. When she saw Austin I think it broke our eardrums. "OH MY...AUSTIN!" she jumped up and gave him a hug. He looked at her and I could see he was confused at how Juliet was all grown up.

"Well isn't this a nice family reunion" I said having the sarcasm show. Austin and Trish started to stare at me. "Oh I forgot to mention...Ally has changed" Dez chimed in. I couldn't help but laugh at what he said "Well when you live in New York you kind of have to change" especially when your all alone, I thought to myself.

Juliet nudged me in the ribs...did I say that out loud. "Yes, now be nice" Juliet hissed. I gave her a glare that pretty much said what I wanted it to...'Why should I be nice when they left me...they forgot about me...they didn't have the decency to reply to my texts' Juliet just sent a glare back that I knew all too well 'Pretend it never happened, and get on with your life'

I sighed she was right, I had to let the past go. I gave them a warm smile "Ok well we are all going to have an adventure...and we're going to have fun so make sure you have a swim suit, because I have a few stops I want to make." good thing I learned how to act, because that was pretty hard.

They all looked at me in surprise. Austin was the first to speak "Let me get my shirt from outside, I had an incident with a small dog last night"

I just noticed he had no shirt on...why does he have to look so hot without a shirt...I did not say that.

Austin stared at me while I stared at him...this is weird. I mean he was just flirting with Mackenzie.

_Austin's pov._

I couldn't help but stare at Ally in that dress. She had a white lace dress that was a little shorter than what she usually where's. I need to snap out of this...No Ally Dawson!.

Ally moved out of the way to let me pass through. I ran outside and threw on my shirt. When I got back I saw Dez, Trish, and Juliet talk about birds. I looked to see where Ally was, she was sitting on the couch cuddling with Luna.

I took out my phone and started to text some of my 'friends' in L.A. Today's adventure is going to be awkward I just know it. "Come on I got the car packed and Mackenzie left for work...so let's go" Ally said.

The car wasn't some sports car I thought we'd be driving...it was an old volkswagen. Juliet and Ally had tied there surf boards to the top...when did they surf? Juliet was at the wheel while Ally sat in the front. I know she is trying to act cool with this,

but it's obvious she would choke us all in an instant.

The car started and we were off. I didn't know what to say, no one else did either. Juliet and Ally started talking about where to first. I heard Ally say they would love the pier. Juliet jumped up and down while driving and it almost took her in the wrong lane. "JULIET DON'T KILL US PLEASE!" Ally squeaked. I couldn't help but laugh.

We past what they call Manatee Beach and went through the busiest side of Anna Maria. The pier came into view and we stopped and parked on the sand. The girlsTook off there top layer of clothes so now they were in their bathing suits. "Come on get changed quick so we can show you around." Juliet exclaimed.

We all got out of the car and I finally noticed that Ally was in a White Lace bikini and Juliet was in a strapless blue one. Even though these girls are only cousins they could pass off as sisters. They took down there surfboards and raced each other to the pier. "I'm going to guess Ally has been here before." Trish interrupted my thoughts. I still had my phone out and was constantly checking for cute girls.

We walked to where the girls were talking to some surfed dude and I noticed he knew them already. "Guys, this is our good friend Jacob he goes to my school" Juliet introduced us. Jacob waved then hugged Ally and Juliet. "I missed you two, how was New York Ally?" he asked Ally gave him a look "Don't ask" he smiled and nodded.

I noticed a girl with dark hair over bye the end of the pier. I decided to go and introduce myself *wink wink*

I walked over to her. And when she turned around she smiled sweetly. "Hi I'm Natalie" she said I smiled at her "I'm Austin" I replied back. "So you know the famous Dawson's I see" Natalie looked at me with a sly smile. "Well yeah I'm friends with Juliet...and I didn't know they were famous" I'm confused now. "Yeah they are, they are pretty much the ones who have broke every rule on the pier before, I can't wait to see what they do next." she clapped her hands in excitement making me laugh.

Jacob walked over to me and Natalie "Juliet is trying to make Ally jump off the pier again" he casually said...wait...again!?

"Does everyone know these girls?" I asked they both nodded. "I'm friends with Juliet, she started kind of going all 'live it up' after some doctor visits...we don't know what they said but it worked I guess" Natalie added.

I watched carefully as Ally looked like she gave in. She stood up on the railing and saluted everyone around her. My heart raced I felt like she was going to get hurt. She jumped and dived into the water. Juliet just cannon balled right after her which made people laugh. "Is that even safe" I questioned nervously. "Nope" Jacob popped the p.

I watched how Ally and Juliet both surfaced, they looked at each other than burst out laughing.

Dez looked at Trish and her eyes widened "Don't you dare do the same thing" she argued. He looked at me and I was in shock that he actually might do this. He got up on the railing "I believe I can fly!" he yelled, he then jumped off flapping his arms like wings, everyone started laughing hysterically. I looked down to see him join the girls in high fives. Natalie laughed her head off and so did Jacob.

They all got out of the water and walked back up the pier again. Everyone started to clap for them. They bowed and laughed. Ally walked over to where We were. "How was it Ally?" Natalie asked "Awesome!" Ally yelled excitedly.

She smiled at me "Do you want to try Austin?" Ally teased. "Oh god no" I said quickly. She laughed and said "understandable"

We walked off the pier and headed back into the car. "We should take them to the dock it's only a mile away" Juliet squealed. "Please don't tell me your going to jump off that one too" Trish said. Everyone laughed "Its not that bad actually, I mean rembeber when we went bungee jumping? Well it's like that but you don't bounce up" Dez assured, which made us laugh even harder.

"It's getting late, let's go back" Ally suggested. We drove back to the house. Roxy and Tommy's car were parked outside.

We all got out and walked into the mansion. Roxy smiled at us "I made spaghetti tonight" I perked up, I'm starving.

Tom looked at Juliet obviously worried. "Our neighbors told us about the stunt you pulled, that was very risky and you know that...why would you even do that?" he asked. Juliet gave him a look, he looked back at her then realized why. "That doesn't mean you can jump off a pier" he argued. She gave him the same look. He sighed "What kind of jump did you do" she smiled " a cannon ball" Tom laughed and hugged her "That's my girl...just be careful please" Juliet nodded her head.

I wondered what that was about.

Carter was calling me. I stepped outside for a second to answer.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey dude how's your secret island ." Carter asked. "Awesome the girls here are amazing" I replied. Carter was the first friend I made on tour. I didn't say he was a good friend but he made more publicity for me so of course I had to impress him. "Sounds good, are you staying at some hotel" he questioned. "Yeah and it's awesome VIP room." Carter laughed "That's my boy and what about your friend...what's her name...Juliet" I knew this might sound really mean, but if I say she's fine and we hanged out today...he will totally turn it against me. He's kind of a bad ass and he wants me to be one too, if he hears I was actually nice...then that wouldn't end well. "Oh you mean that Loser,yeah I totally ditched her today to hang out with some babes at the beach" I finally got out.

We talked a little more than said goodbye.

I turned around to go inside and saw...Ally...

Crap.

"Austin can I talk to you" she said sweetly, I sighed in relief, she didn't hear anything "Sure, what's up" I agreed. Me and her walked to the gazebo and when we finally got there a sharp pain crossed my cheek.

"did you just slap me?" I practically yelled. She looked at me in anger and I realized she did hear me. "Can you blame me. Everyone has thought you were some jerk and you couldn't respect anyone...well let me tell you something, that loser always stood up for you. She always saw YOU, not that guy on the TV. She has stood by you a 100% of the way and you turned your back on her just like that. I know you only said that to impress him, but isn't Juliet more important than what some guy thinks." Ally finally breathed and I just stared at her. She was going to walk away, but before she did she looked me in the eye and said "I guess not"

She turned and ran back into the house.

What have I done.

**Tsk tsk Austin. So I left some hints about the big event that's coming up, so if this chapter seems confusing that's why. The big scene will change the whole entire story around. Let's see if you guys can guess it. **

**And thanks for the people who reviewed my story. You guys are the best. And ****don't worry I have some very big things planned.**

**Comment if you liked it.**

**Byeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ally's __pov._

I can't believe Austin! Juliet is a nice sweet girl and he turned his back on her just like that. And today is the first day of my paying job. So yay me.

I wanted to expose Austin before he could do any damage to Juliet, but Juliet has been acting different and I don't know why, it feels like she will either break or do something crazy any second.

Like when she asked me to jump off the pier with her. I know I wouldn't get hurt, but I didn't feel like taking the risk, Juliet pretty much made it out as if I didn't jump off the pier with her the whole universe will fall apart.

So like any other person...I did.

Pretending to be ok with everything that's going on is hard enough, now pretending that I'm cool with Austin...is probably impossible. I wish we could go back to the good old days when I was the little adorable dork everyone loves...who says I can't though.

I got up out of the covers and put on a aqua blue shirt with some white shorts. They matched the colors of the Cafe perfectly. I grabbed my small denim book bag and filled it up with lots of stuff. For instance like my IPod, sunglasses, backup bathing suit, water, and my phone.

I felt like I needed one more thing. I dug into my suit case and pulled out a leather book with an A on it. I smiled...hello old Ally.

I walked down the stairs to see Austin and Juliet playing a game of pick up sticks. I ignored them, mostly because Juliet was having fun. I grabbed a 'breakfast' cookie my aunt made, which is a gluten free sugar cookie.

I went up to Juliet awkwardly and tried my best to act normal "Hey Juliet I'm off to work" I said, she looked at me with disappointment "Bye good luck on your first day" She stood up and gave me a hug.

I finally got out the urge to meet Austin's eyes, he looked at me with guilt. I just gave him a quick glare and covered it up with a nod.

I walked out of the house. And looked around to see if any one was there. I quickly pulled up my hair into a tightly loose ponytail and walked towards the Cafe which is only across a few blocks away.

Mackenzie greeted me at the door. I clapped my hands with excitement, I couldn't wait to start working...aka making money.

She laughed and walked into the Cafe which was named 'The Sign of the Mermaid'.

I quickly followed behind her and looked at all the cool things around the cafe. We walked to the front, while making sure all the tables were clean. It was a sit yourself kind of place, so you don't have to worry or seating people.

Mackenzie passed me an apron "You are going to play waitress, because I don't like people" I laughed "Then why open a Cafe, that has the awesomest cinnamon rolls on the island?"

"Because food" She says like its the most understandable thing ever. I nod and wait for customers.

comes in with his hands in the air. "I have Money and I want to buy a Cinnabon, and if the waitress impresses me I might leave a good tip" I giggle I'm happy the Dez I knew is back. He was wearing normal clothes like usual, but today he wore crazy socks.

I take out one Cinnabon from the display case, and placed it neatly on a tray. Knowing he likes orange juice, so I poured some just for him.

I walked over while spinning the tray on my hand I put down the orange juice and Cinnabon, I tried to keep the tray spinning I then flipped it up in the air and caught it easily.

Dez gave me a standing ovation, he passed me 20 dollars and told me to keep the change. Which is weird because the cinnamon roll costed only $2.78, I smiled at him and took the 20 to the cash register and gave myself the left overs.

I did the same thing to other customers. Mackenzie would laugh as I did tricks with my tray.

By the end of my shift I had made $80 in tips. I couldn't help but feel proud of my unique technique for waiting tables.

"Can I have a Last Mango in Paris" a voice said. "Coming right up, you can seat yourself." I replied. I looked up to see Austin smiling all innocent at me. "Don't give me that look" I hissed, he smirked at me and acted confused "What look?" is choking him an option I thought "The look that seems like you didn't turn your back on Juliet like that." he gulped and scratched the back of his head, obviously nervous that I brang it up again "I need to talk to you about that"

"There's nothing to talk about" Austin gave me an annoyed look.

"Yes, there is, can I tell you why I did it" I ignored him and checked on how they were doing with the smoothie...there still not done yet?! How long can it take to blend fruit.

I sighed and looked at him "Fine, go ahead with your story" Austin grinned.

"Well Carter is a big gossip, and if I say something that sounds nice or generous...well...he'll ruin my reputation as a singer" I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't give you any right to turn your back on Juliet, she trusts you, your like her big brother." Austin looks at me with guilt in his eyes. I had to turn away from melting from his stupid puppy dog eyes that he was now trying to give me.

"I know your mad at me, but please you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or..." he paused a little, I turned around "you" he finished. I stared at him...stupid hazel eyes!

"Ok, I forgive you but that doesn't mean we are best friends." he nods flashing me his trade mark smile. I rolled my eyes I hate it when he does that. Juliet is very picky of the people she trust so maybe I should take that as a sign and give him a chance.

"Last Mango in Paris" the cook called. I swiped the drink and handed it to Austin. "On the house."

He then gave me his real smile the one I remember from when we met.

"Are you done with your shift" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah why?" he smirked "We're going to have Austin and Ally time!" he throws his hands in the air in exaggeration. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. "No." I simply said, Austin gave me a look.

"I wasn't taking no for an answer."

"Why, your ego can't take it?" I tease. He looks at me defensively.

"Not my fault I want to spend time with you" I laughed.

"Okay...fine you got me" Austin jumped up and down like a little kid. This was probably the first time I've seen him without his phone.

I grabbed my small book bag and hugged Mackenzie goodbye. Austin tapped his foot impatiently for me to start hurrying up. "So where do you wanna go?" I shrugged "Maybe the dock you and Juliet were taking about." I smile started to play on my lips. "Then wait here I have to change to my bathing suit" he gave me a confused look "You'll see" I answered his expression.

I used the one I had in my backpack to change into, the top was a blue that flows and the bottom was just a plane white bottom. I put on my clothes over it and headed back to Austin.

"Ok ready" he asked, I nodded "The dock is only a few blocks away."

We walked in silence for awhile, "So how was your tour?" I asked breaking the silence. "It was good, it was fun to see all these people come out for me...just me because they like my music. It was an awesome feeling." I looked at him to see if her was being sincere...he was.

he kept going "But you know a little lonely sometimes, and you're away from your family, so that kills the mood. And they make you be friends with these people who can boost you publicity which is Carter." I tried understanding what it would be like to be all alone, and I realize no wonder he changed, he didn't have anyone there for him.

Just as I felt closer to Austin, he shut me out again, he started to play some games on his phone not bothering to see of I was fine. "So how was New York" he questioned.

"At first everything I imagined, I didn't regret a thing, but later on when your all alone in a big city...nothing really mattered anymore. Then stuff happened and I was all alone AND sad in a big city" I didn't mention the part why I was sad, which was when my mom died from a disease in Africa and my friends not replying to me around the same time.

Austin looked at me with pity. It was sad I guess, but I spent years crying over it so the pain has become immune I suppose.

We arrived to the dock. It had a little building at the end of it, which sold home made necklaces.

Austin met my eyes, I smiled and looked away.

_Austin's pov._

I could see that Ally had blushed. I sighed, thank god she still is easy to make blush.

She took off her clothes and now she was in a bikini, just because me and Ally aren't best friends anymore doesn't mean I don't melt when I see her in a bikini.

We walk to the end of dock, to where they were selling shark tooth necklaces and carved turtles. At first we just walked around until walking was to much for both of us, so we sat At the end of the dock.

"Do you feel like jumping in" I joked

"Shut up that was for Juliet remember" I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh ok well what I heard is that this wasn't your first time" now her eyes widened.

"Ok fine, me and Juliet have done it before and that was only because we were bored"

"That doesn't mean you jump off a pier." Ally giggles

"Well I'm sorry for worrying you" I looked at her with loving eyes and put my hand over my heart, she turned to look at me and burst out laughing.

"Do you have your bathing suit on?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" she shrugged.

"No reason" I smirked at her. "You want to see my abs don't you?" she looks at me surprised "No I just wanted to know"

"So you can see my abs" she rolls her eyes.

"No, I don't" she argues, I laugh. I took off my shirt and her eyes went wide. Her cheeks tinted pink, but she covered it up.

"So you like?" I ask nudging her.

"No." she states then she did something unexpected...she pushed me off the dock. The water was surprisingly warm. I swam to the surface and saw a laughing Ally taking pictures of me.

I splashed water at her.

"Nice try Moon" I grabbed her foot as she placed the phone down and pulled her off the dock. I have never heard her scream that loud.

She surfaced and I could see that she was angry. "Your going down" she threatens. I start swimming back to shore and surprisingly Ally's tiny legs were able to keep up.

When she reached me. I smiled sweetly at her. I saw Ally pick up something and chuck it at me, and of course being the idiot I am I catch it. It was a fish...and it was very much alive, it started to flop in my hands and I couldn't help but scream.

Ally put her hands up in victory. I shot her a glare, but all she did was throw another fish at me, which I dogged.

"Girls aren't supposed to like touching fish" I exclaim she gives me a look.

"Boys aren't supposed to scream like a girl" I glare at her.

"Too shay" she smiles and walks on shore.

"We should get back home, I want to hear how their day was" she says. I nod, I don't really want to leave, but I know Juliet is probably wondering where I was.

Ally grabbed her backpack and met up with me at the end of the dock. I could see her pull out a leather book and a pencil. And of course I know that all too well. She scribbles in her book, completely pretending I wasn't there.

"What you writing" I ask, she ignores me again. "Seriously Ally." I now could see she was hiding a smile. "If you must know, I'm trying to write song lyrics." she looks at the color painted sky. "Trying to get inspiration?" I guess, she nods frantically. "We can write a song together, just like old times" I see her tense up at the thought. "or not"

We walk in silence and that's because shes really into what's she's writing...I think.

When we get to the 'house' I can see all the lights on and it was really quite...something didn't feel right.

_Trish's pov._

Me and Roxy got back from my first day at work and let me tell you...NAILED IT!

The customers loved my ideas for them and I got to eat lots of salt water taffy. When we got home it was very quite, which was weird because Juliet is supposed to be home and we all know she is never quite.

We walk up stairs to find an almost dead Juliet laying on the ground. I screamed terrified of the sight. I rush to her side, Roxy feels her pulse, Juliet looks like she's trying to breath but can't. I take out my phone and call 911, Roxy was so calm through all of this, then I realized she was trying to comfort her daughter saying that it'll be ok.

Austin and Ally walked in, I quickly rushed down the stairs. By the time I get down there I'm practically crying my eyes out. "Austin we need you to carry Juliet down here so the a-a-ambulance can carry her out of here in time." I say in between sobs, their eyes widen. Austin ran upstairs leaving Ally to hold me "It's alright Juliet wouldn't want anyone looking at the negatives"

I know Ally was only trying to be strong for me, because I could tell she was going to start crying. Austin carried Juliet down the stairs, she was frantically looking for air. Ally ran to her side.

"You can do it" she whispered, Juliet held Ally's hands tightly. She smiled and sang a song I didn't recognize.

A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

I don't wanna waste the weekend

If you don't love me pretend

A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm

It's too late to cry

Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust in old friends

Never counting regrets

By the grace of God I do not rest at all

And New England as the leaves change

The last excuse that I'll claim

I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore

No, no

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore

No, no

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Oh, oh

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

You are my heaven

Austin stares at Ally as she finishes. "It was the song she used to always sing around the house when we first wrote it" Ally explains. Juliet calms down and took an actual breath, she still looks like she needs more air, but it was a start.

The ambulance arrives, we let Roxy ride with her, As we wait to tell the others. Dez is the one who arrives and he looks confused more than ever. Roxy called me and said Tom is already there.

"We need to get to the hospital, Juliet wasn't really well breathing" Austin try's to explain and he just made it sound worse. Dez freaks out and starts doing this weird thing he does with his hands. We got into the car which Ally is the only one who knows how to drive.

We're silent at first then I try to break it "I forgot how well you sing Ally."

"Thanks, I didn't really know what to do...all I knew was that song would calm her down" I could see Ally starting to tear up.

"Its ok Ally, you don't have to be strong around us, we're your friends." Dez assures her.

For the first time since we got here she finally looked at all of us and smiled "Glad to have you here" and I knew it was sincere.

The hospital is surprisingly big, since we're on a very small Island. We rushed into the hospital and the first thing we see is Roxy crying into Tommy's shoulder.

Ally walked over to them and all I could hear was muffled voices. She came back crying "They said Juliet could be in possible life danger and the reason is unknown yet." Austin wrapped her in a hug me and Dez joined them.

The doctor came out, "Juliet will be staying the rest of the night till we find out what caused this."

"Well I'm staying" Ally stubbornly says. We all nod and stand next to her.

The doctor smiled "Ok we'll call you when she's ready for visitors."

I walk to one of the operating rooms windows. The gang follows closely as we watch Juliet lay there peacefully with a breathing machine next to her.

And right when I'm about to go sit down something catches my eye.

Her hand moves...

**Ok so let me tell you this isn't the story changing chapter, I needed something tobring them together. You'll find out what happened later.**

**Comment ifyou liked it. I don't own Austin and Ally or the song.**

**Byeeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

Dez's pov.

I woke up really stiff for some reason. I looked around to see an unfamiliar room…WHERE AM I?! I started to panic. I turned around to see Trish laying on Ally's shoulder, who was leaning on Austin who was holding Ally. I got up and last night's events came back. I shivered…totally forgot we're at a hospital.

I walked to Juliet's room and looked through the window…SHE'S GONE! All the machines were unhooked and the bed was still unmade.

Oh no…oh no! How can she just be gone, where would she go.

"Dez?" a soft voice said. I turned around and saw a ghost like Juliet standing in front of me. She looked at me and smiled sweetly, I saw something different by looking at her though. Her guard is down…its never down. Since I've been here she's always been the live it up girl and now she's the little Juliet I met.

_***Flash back***_

_"And that's how mermaids have babies" I exclaimed to Austin, he looked at me in disbelief._

_"No way?" I shot him a look "Yes way, would I ever lie to you?" Austin shook his head no._

_Ally walked in and sat at the piano, not bothering to notice us. We both looked at each other with mischief in our eyes. We slowly tiptoed and when we were behind Ally, we both jumped up and banged on the keys screaming._

_Ally screamed and fell out of the stool which made 'her book' fly into the air. Austin caught it and opened it up. Ally's eyes widened and she kicked him hard on the leg sending him falling on top of her._

_They stared at each other for a few seconds and Austin leaned in, I could tell there lips were touching and before they actually went full on kissy, Ally kneaded him in the stomach and snatched the book from his hands._

_Ours eyes widened as Ally efforestly dusted herself off and sent a glare to me. "Why are you getting mad at me, Austin was the one who tried kissing you." I pouted._

_Ally blushed and looked at Austin who quickly looked at the ground. "Well, my cousin will be here in a few minutes, I want you guys to meet her." She interrupted._

_Austin and I followed Ally down the stairs and watched her go back to working at the counter. "So…where is this cousin of yours is she imaginary like Miss Pennyworth?" Austin blurted. Ally looked at him and chucked a harmonica at his face; he ducked and smirked at her._

_"STOP FLIRTING! Where is your cousin Ally!?" I yelled. Their faces flushed and I knew I had them, "I don't know she was supposed to be here an hour ago." She said worried._

_A small girl walked into the store soaking wet. She had obviously been crying. "Oh My God JULIET!? WHAT HAPPENED?" Ally exclaimed running to her side. "Some kids threw me into the fountain for fun" tears started to fall from her eyes. "Its okay, your okay, want me to talk to them?" Juliet shook her head violently "I'll only make it worse" Ally nodded knowing she needed to talk to her parents._

_"These are my friends Dez and Austin. Guys, this is my cousin Juliet she's 12" Ally introduced us. We looked at each other then backed at her, we waved at her and wiped her tears and smiled in return._

_"Ally and Trish told me you guys are really cool" she said shyly. AWE she's more adorable then a mermaid baby. Austin stretched out his arms and Juliet hugged him hesitantly._

_She looked at the ground and twirled her hair around her finger. Who would want to torment that? "You should just forget about those kids, I've had the same thing happened to me and I just smiled and showed them it didn't bother me." I said to her._

_She looked at me and I could see that she had one ocean blue eye and an emerald green one, which was even cooler._

_"Even if I do that no one would want to be my friend" I gave her a look._

_"I'll be your friend" she stared at me. "Really?"_

_"Really."_

_***flash back ended***_

"Are you dead?" I asked, reaching my hand out to touch one of her curls. She glared at me and slapped my hand away…guess that's a no.

"How are you feeling" she sighed. "Well now that I can breath again…I feel ok" I rolled my eyes.

"You know you can't just wake up, unhook all the machines that are keeping you alive, then just leave" she smiled "And why not?" I gave her a stern look. "Because it's dangerous!"

"Look, you deserve the whole story, but we should wait till the others wake up" I nodded knowing she was right.

We watched as Trish woke up and saw Austin and Ally nice and comfy. An evil grin played on her lips as she pushed Ally hard into Austin, waking him up and pushing Ally to the floor.

"OW!" Ally squeaked, "Sorry Ally, you scared me" Austin apologized; he gave a death glare to Trish who just shrugged.

Juliet looked at me and took a deep breath and cleared her throat. All eyes turned to Juliet's.

"I'm dead." She states, I think I almost choke on my own saliva…she can not be doing this to them. The colors drain from everyone's face, because the thing is Juliet does look dead.

"Just kidding!" everyone looked relieved and mad. "I needed to brighten the mood before I tell you guys the story."

She sat on the floor next to Ally and closed her eyes. We all watched intently as she started to tell the story.

"When Austin left, I thought it would be fun to go on a jog and yes I have asthma, but I was going to go at a slow pace. Anyways when I was at the beach I saw some kids that used to go to my school, they looked at me and that's when I realized those were the kids who used bully me. And it looked like they recognized me, because I heard 'get the nerd.' I then started to run as fast as I could, but unfortunately they were on the track team. I was now pushing myself to go faster. I took sharp turns, but they were still chasing me. This time I wasn't breathing anymore…I was holding my breath. I knew if I go to the house, I would be fine. My lungs felt like it was going to explode, I knew I should've given up, but I just couldn't…I couldn't let them win again. I pushed myself even harder. I opened our door and locked it. I was happy I got away, and then I realized I couldn't breathe. I searched for my inhaler, but I couldn't find it. I laid down and closed my eyes, hoping that I could calm myself down and breathe, but I couldn't. I heard Mom and Trish come in and by the time they found me, things were already going dark. I heard voices and then I heard a soft voice sing 'A Drop in the Ocean' and I immediately thought back to when me and Ally first wrote the song. The memory immediately calmed me down. And that's when I blacked out."

We all stared at her. "Wow." I managed to say. She nodded and shrugged.

"JULIET LAYLA DAWSON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOU EXAM ROOM!" Roxy yelled.

Juliet stood up and gave her mom a look "I woke up and didn't know where I was…what would you do?" we all looked at Roxy to see how she would respond. "The doctors need to see you; the rest of you should go home and get rest." Roxy said sternly. We all nodded and left.

We drove in silence. "This is all my fault" Austin muttered. "Come on dude, its not your fault" I assured. "If I didn't leave she would've been fine" he argued.

"No, she wouldn't and you know that" Ally said. Austin went quite and looked out the window.

The thing that doesn't make sense is that Juliet has been in track and has never had asthma…she's defiantly hiding something from us.

Ally's pov.

When we got back to the house. Everyone sat on the couch and drifted to sleep except me. I needed to do something.

Maybe I should cook some of Juliet's favorite food Candy pancakes and poppy seed muffins.

I took out some pancake mix and started to make the batter. I couldn't help, but remember the fist time I made this.

_***flash back***_

_"I hate school." Juliet deadpanned as she walked into the house. I gave her a look "You're too young to hate school. Your 14 your not allowed to hate anything" she scrunched up her nose. "Well I do."_

_She sat at the counter and swung her legs. "How was school?" I asked already knowing the answer. "What do you think…you were the one who saw me get soda poured on my head this morning" she stated, I sighed "Yes, and Austin punched the guy who did it."_

_"What are you doing anyways" she questioned changing the subject. "I am trying to experiment with cooking" I said proudly. Juliet laughed "Sonic Boom is closed isn't it" I slumped down "Yes" I murmured._

_"Any ideas what I should make?" she shrugged and looked at her phone. "How bout candy pancakes?" she suggested._

_"What's up with you and candy?" I already knew the answer. Jacob gave her a basket full of candy for Valentines Day when their were 10 and he said to her an I quote 'your too pretty to be sad' and they've been best friends ever since._

_I took out some bags of candy and sprinkled a little bit of each candy into the batter. Juliet started to lick the spoon and I laughed. We talked about what I was going to do now that I was graduating in a few months._

_"Honestly I have no idea" Juliet sighed._

_"What about you and Austin, I mean are you dating?" I shrugged at the question. "I mean he kisses me all the time since we went to prom, but…" I trailed off. "He hasn't made it official" Juliet finished. I nodded._

_"Well you never know maybe he'll say the L word" I rolled my eyes._

_"Just call the gang to see if they want some pancakes." When she thought I wasn't looking, I saw her snatch a freshly flipped pancake and took a bite out of it._

_"THIS IS HEAVEN!" she squealed. I laughed. "A new recipe has been added to my cook book then."_

_***flash back ended***_

I snapped out of my trance and saw that my muffins and pancakes were sitting neatly on a plate.

Well it looks like I do good when I'm not thinking. I walked to the couch and watched them sleep, and yes I know that sounds creepy, but I'm bored.

Austin opens his eyes and smiles at me, I could see he was trying to get up, but I smoothed out his hair which signaled him to fall back asleep. I took a few bobby pins out of my pocket and started to pin his hair up. I could feel him smiling at me.

I know I shouldn't be getting close to him, but I don't want to think of the past right now. I looked at his hair and giggled, it looked like a 4 year olds hair.

I heard the door open and small footsteps walk to the living room. Juliet walked by me and smiled. "Hey, Mom and Dad are at the hospital filling out papers" I looked at her in understandment.

"Do me a favor and smell the air" I told her. Juliet looked confused, but did it anyways. Her eyes widened as the aroma of the pancakes and muffins came to her. She squealed in delight and ran to the kitchen, waking Austin up.

"Hi." I waved.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, "I'm making you look beautiful" I said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "But I'm already beautiful" he said matter of factly. "eh not really" he faked being hurt.

"We can't have Austin and Ally day tomorrow" I reminded him, he pouted "Why not?"

"Because I have an internship and you need to spend time with Juliet" he sighed realizing I was right.

I poked both his eyes lightly "Now go back to sleep, I heard Juliet loves skydiving." I heard him gulp and close his eyes.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. "Ally I need to talk to you…its something really serious." Juliet said, which made me nervous.

"Ok what is it?"

"Well I have…"

**You must be crazy if you think I'm gonna expose her secret in this chapter. I didn't kill her off because I like her too much to do that. I was so busy this week so I'm sorry if i haven't posted, but the next chapter will be up soon. And this chapter was for you to get to know Juliet and see what part she plays in their friendship and this story.**

**comment if you liked it.**

**byeee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

_Ally's pov_

"I...I...I..have...a boyfriend?" She said unsurely. I could see her look confused at what she just said.

"You do?" I asked, she shrugged still confused "I mean he asked me out" I could tell she wasn't lying but that wasn't the thing she was going to talk to me about. "Well who is it?" I said excitedly. "Jacob." She lightly said which made me scream. "No way! I knew you liked him" Juliet blushed.

"Like who?" Austin walked in and grabbed a pancake. "Drop. The .pancake." Juliet said in her scary voice. Austin's eyes went wide as he dropped the pancake on the floor and ran out of the room.

"Well, now that he's gone me and Jacob are going to the sandbar tonight **(a/n which is a restaurant in Anna Maria Island)** and I kind of sort of panicked and said you and Austin were going there the same night and we should have a double date."

This time I screamed of fear.

"You know how hard it is for me to be friends with him and now I have to date him" I exclaimed.

"Umm...yep?"

"Can I come back in now?" Austin asked cautiously.

I ignored him "You guys can sit at another table and invite Trish and Dez" she offered.

"Wait what's going on?" Austin questioned. I sighed "Get dressed we're going on a triple date."

"Wait date!?" Austin squeaked nervously. I walked past him and dragged Juliet with me.

I pushed Trish off the bed and watched as she gave me the middle finger. I smiled at her and knew the only way to do this was say it. "You and Dez, me and Austin, and Juliet and Jacob, are going on a triple date, so get dressed." I stated, me and Juliet ran upstairs, before Trish has a melt down. I could hear a loud 'what' from down stairs.

I see Juliet start to panic on what she's going to wear.

"Calm down I know just the thing." I went into her closet and grabbed a strapless aqua blue dress that would fit her perfectly. Juliet went into the bathroom and tried it on. I smiled "perfect!"

"My turn!" Juliet pulled out a red dress with thin straps that could possibly squeeze me to death. "Oh no no no! I don't have an actual real date, you do so...not going to happen"

Juliet looked at me in annoyance. "Come on if I'm all dressy dressy then you have to do it too" I rolled my eyes "fine."

I took the dress and tried it on. I couldn't help but smile, I always did like dressing up.

After awhile of doing each other's hair and makeup. I remembered Trish was coming. "TRISH COME UP HERE!" I yelled. I heard someone run up the stairs. "What happened is there a fire?"

"No, I want to see what your wearing" I replied. Anger filled up her eyes, then it softened when she saw Juliet.

"I'm wearing a zebra print dress, and You both look amazing!" Juliet grinned.

We decided to get ready together and Trish tried to convince Juliet to let her straighten Juliet's curly hair.

While the two girls fought I needed some space from everyone. I went into my room and stood on my bed, pulling down the stairs to the attic. I climbed up and pulled the stairs back up so no one knew I was there.

I stood up to see an old music room. I discovered it, the first day I came here.

I lived 3 years on my own in a small apartment, I'm not used to this much attention, so sometimes I need my space.

An old white grand piano was in the corner of the room. I walked to it and gently touched the gold plate that read 'The sun and the Moon'

I sat down at the piano bench and started to cry. It has been so long since I've played any instrument and I think I forgot.

I pressed one key and it didn't sound right. I opened the top of the piano and saw a golden book with a music note on it.

I reached for it and pulled it out. I turned the book over and saw that it read 'Property of Cali Davids"

Wait who's Cali Davids. I opened the book and started to go through the pages. It's a song book. Well..it's mostly a song book, their are a few pages that were like a diary.

I turned to one page and something caught my eye. It was a song called '19 you and me' at the bottom it said 'by: Cody and Cali' there was a picture taped to the page of a blonde girl with deep sea blue eyes and a boy with light brown hair and light green eyes. They both were sitting at the same piano I'm sitting at. The two of them made faces at the camera which I can tell was pretty old. I'm guessing that's Cody and Cali.

I started to play the notes on the piano and sang the beginning.

It was our first week

At Myrtle Beach

Where it all began

It was 102°

Nothin' to do

Man it was hot

So we jumped in

We were summertime sippin', sippin'

Sweet tea kissin' off of your lips

T-shirt drippin', drippin' wet

How could I forget?

Watchin' that blonde hair swing

To every song I'd sing

You were California beautiful

I was playin' everything but cool

I can still hear that sound

Of every wave crashin' down

Like the tears we cried

That day we had to leave

It was everything we wanted it to be

The summer of

19 you and me

The song stopped.

There was no more lyrics to the song and I couldn't help but feel sad. The lyrics were beautiful and I realized that it was a love song. I flipped through other pages and saw that Cody and Cali had written more and more songs, each one better then the other.

Some weren't finished though. Maybe I can try to finish this for them, it will give me something to do.

Maybe I should tell the others of this new place I found, but this place could be my new escape and I don't want to risk it.

I read I few of the pages and smiled. Cali had 3 best friends Cody, Theresa, and Dylan. Theresa had long straight dark hair that slowly curled at the bottom and Dylan had auburn hair. They both had light brown eyes.

Cali used to live in this house growing up. The attic was her escape form the real world, until things turned around.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been crazy. My dad has been trying to open a chain of record shops that he started. Anyways it's 11:00 at night and I need to tell someone what happened._

_My dad hosted a banquet at our house, and invited a lot of big business owners hoping one of them would want to make a deal with him. A lot of these people have annoying obnoxious kids, who don't like me that much._

_I decided to escape to my little hideaway. I was playing a new song I had written called 'Home'. I am truly happy with the song, it's coming a long great._

_I finished playing and I heard someone say 'Nice song' I practically jumped out of my own skin. I turned around quickly and saw a boy with light brown hair standing at the ledge of the attic._

_"How did you...ugh I forgot to put the stairs back didn't I?" He nodded his head "Yep, and that was a really good song though...who's it by" he asked, I couldn't believe he just waltzed up to the 3rd floor and nobody noticed._

_"Me." I said blankly. I guess that took him by surprised because he looked shocked. "Really?! No way!" He yelled making me shush him._

_"I don't want to continue this conversation with a stranger so...name?" I asked, he smiled at me._

_"I'm Cody Matthews" he answered. "Wait as in...Matthews like John Matthews, the one who owns the chain of the 'Rolling Stones Hotel'?" I said in shock. Cody frowned and sat on the piano bench beside me. "Yep that's my dad...sadly"_

_"What's wrong?" I made him look at me and saw he had the most prettiest green eyes I have ever seen._

_"I don't want to continue this conversation with a stranger so...name?" He mocked._

_I rolled my eyes "My name is Cali Davids. And didn't you know that already, since your in my house." He shook his head no "I go to your dad's record store all the time, that place is awesome."_

_"So I've been told, now spill what happened with your dad" I tried steering the conversation back to where it started._

_"He wants me to take over the business and I don't want to do that" he said. "What do you want to do?" I questioned. "Rock star." He simply said. I giggled, he stared at me and smiled "What?" He asked._

_"It's just...nothing" I said smiling. He poked my nose and scooted closer, which made me scoot farther "Come on tell me"_

_"It's just funny. Your dad is the one who is trying to dictate how your life is going to go, and then their is you who wants something completely different. It's like a plot for a movie, all you need is a girl to fall in love with along the way" I replied. He stared at me and started to lean in, and I started to panic. Once he got super close to me he stopped and started to laugh. I realized what I just said 'all you need is a girl to fall in love with along the way' oh god._

_"I didn't mean me, of course" I hit his shoulder. He laughed even harder._

_He looked at me and smirked "do you want to be that girl?"_

_"No." I blushed. He grinned "Well then at least help me."_

_"With what?" I questioned cautiously. "Help me, with writing, help me get there. Your an amazing writer and this song wasn't the first one that was amazing" he gave me puppy dog eyes._

_"Make me believe I should help you" I challenged him and he looked surprised._

_"Fine. Meet me tomorrow at your dad's record shop and I'll show you." He then walked down the stairs and gave me a wink before he went all the way down._

_Which leads me to this question 'What have I gotten myself into'_

_~Cali_

I started to laugh. Wow. This is a lot like how me and Austin met, well he stole my song and didn't try to kiss me, but same thing.

I hear my name being called downstairs.

And as I put the book on a nearby table, my curiosity of these two grew more then ever.

_Austin's pov_.

"ALLY!" I yelled. I have been calling her for 10minutes. I saw a shade of red walk down the staircase and I think my mouth dropped. She was wearing a red dress that fit her way to good for comfort. Of course I don't like her, it's like those girls at the club, I just think they look amazing.

Ally might look a smidge better though.

"When did we agree on dressing up" I asked. She gave me a playful grin. "Why? Do I look fat." She gave me a worried look. "NO NO! You look amazing" I said and I could see her smirk...that was planned wasn't it.

Juliet came down with her hair straightened. Ally started to laugh "You gave in didn't you?" She asked. Juliet growled at her.

Trish smiled and went to Dez's side, "Please don't make this weirder then it has to be" she says to Dez. Which makes him shrug "No promises."

We walk out and I could see Ally lost in thought. "What are you thinking about? I asked she snapped out of it and looked at me "Oh um...nothing...just a little nervous about the internship tomorrow" she replied.

I put my arm around her and squeezed her close "You'll be fine" I comforted her, which made her relax into my arm.

This isn't anything like what we used to do, but I think me and her are getting there.

We walk to the beach, which has the restaurant on it. Juliet walks up to Jacob and gives us a small smile. I could hear Ally hum a melody.

"What are you singing?" She looked at me surprised.

"Oh um...it's a song I'm finishing for a friend." She managed to say. "Are you okay, you seem tense"

"Nothing I'm just nervous" she lied. I tried not to think anything of it. We sat down with Trish and Dez and I could tell they wanted to kill each other already.

"We just got here, how are you guys wanting to kill each other...ALREADY?!" I exclaimed. They gave me a shrug and went back to fighting. I looked over and saw that Juliet and Jacob were laughing with each other.

"They make a good couple" I said, which made everyone look at the two love birds. "Yeah, I'm glad she's found people to trust, she's really happy and enjoying herself. I don't think I've seen her this excited." Ally agreed.

"It reminds of you guy's first date...which was apparently awkward" Trish chimed in.

"Oh god...I remember that, it was such an emotional day" Dez faked tears.

Ally shifted uncomfortably "yeah, it was interesting I must say." She giggled.

We talked a little about the old times and I turned around, feeling someone watching me. It was a girl with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She gave me a small smile and I waved at her. She was really pretty and I'm very tempted to get up and talk to her, but before I can, Ally nudges me in the stomach.

"Stop checking out girls on our date." She states. I laugh "jealous?" I ask.

"No." She says blankly and I smile.

"Whatever you say." I smirk. She nudged me again.

"Ally?!" A voice said. We all turned to see Eric standing their with a tray. "OH MY GOSH ERIC!" she squeals. I watch as she gets up and hugs him. "Hey! If I can't check out girls, you can't hug guys" I pout. All she does is ruffle my hair.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. "My mom and dad said they were opening a chain of restaurants down in Florida...so...here I am" he replied.

I could see her total mood change. She wasn't the grown up Ally anymore...she was the little dorky Ally I remembered and it felt nice to see her again.

"So I see I'm interrupting a date?" He raised his eye brows at her. She smiled and laughed. "Yes, yes you are." I told him.

"Oh no your all...here." He gave Ally a look and she just shrugged. "I'll explain later and to answer your question that you haven't asked me yet, yes I'm doing ok"

Eric went back to work and Ally sat back down still smiling. I poked her and she looked at me and poked back.

We went back to our conversation with now the dorky Ally and it was ten times more fun.

When we finished eating Ally got up to use the restroom and I went to go get a waiter so I could pay.

I found her talking to Eric and I couldn't help but listen in on this.

"How do you feel with them being here?" Eric asks, Ally just stares at him.

"I don't know, I desperately want things to go back to normal, but they've changed and I feel like I have to too." What does she mean by that?

"I know, but the thing is Ally...you haven't and that's a really good thing, because the girl I met is still here." He comforted.

"It just feels like everyone has been keeping secrets. We all want to secretly move on and the only reason we're cool with each other, is for Juliet." Well...she's not wrong.

"If Juliet finds out, you know she will be hurt." Eric explains. Ally glares at him.

"I know, but what can I do"

"Be yourself, be the Ally they know and love. This is just a phase, their all confused on finding themselves, but that's just it Ally, the people you met and had this amazing journey with, thats who they are...you just need to make them realize that." Ally went silent and so did I...could he be right?

"I guess..." She sighed. He gave her a big hug and i could see that her smile was back on.

"How bout, I pick you up form work tomorrow and we can go meet up with Mackenzie?" he offered.

"Sounds fun. But I need to be there for Juliet, she's been going through a lot and she's not telling me something. How bout Friday?"

"Ok well I'll let you get back to them" she nods and walks to where my hiding place is. I start to panic and run in the opposite direction.

"Hey Austin" Juliet says. I smile at her "Hey, how's your date going?"

"Really well, thanks for agreeing on such short notice. Sorry it was very unexpected."

"Oh it's okay, I'm having fun and it's nice to see the old Ally again." I say and Juliet starts getting excited "I was wondering when when I'll get my cousin back!"

I chuckle and see that Ally came up behind Juliet and shook her while yelling "BOO!"

Juliet screams and laughs.

We walk to the exit and meet up with everyone. Ally is spaced out for whatever reason and I don't snap her out of it.

she looks adorable when she does that...in a friend way...of course.

**So here is a nice sweet little chapter and yes I know I didn't say why Juliet is acting this way, because what's the fun in that. So there may or may not be some new characters and some new break throughs very soon. So I'll probably update tomorrow or Thursday.**

**Comment if you liked it.**

**byeeeee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I don't own Austin and Ally._**

_Allys pov._

Today is the day of my internship and honestly I don't know what to expect.

I woke up and forced myself to get dressed. I wore a floral shirt and some white pants. I laced up my lace shoes Juliet gave me for my birthday.

I decided to do a waterfall braid on my hair, that I perfected in New York.

I noticed that everyone was sleeping and decided to pack some things in my back pack. I took my song book, Cali's song book, a bathing suit, water, and other random stuff.

I walked carefully down the stairs and saw a back of someone making pancakes.

"Hey Austin!" I greeted, I sat on the counter next to where he was cooking and folded my legs.

"Hey you." he turns around and smiles at me. I took a piece of a pancake and tossed it in he air trying to catch it, but instead it bounced off my nose and landed in my lap.

"Well that didn't turn out, the way I planned it" I pouted. I could see Austin chuckle, he stole the piece of pancake on my lap and caught it in the air perfectly.

I scrunched up my nose "show off."

"it's not showing off, if you can do it." he says, while booping my nose.

"Well chef Austin I would like to take one of these pancakes to go." I insisted. He stared at me for a second and realized I wasn't joking.

"Here I'll put one in a baggy for lil ol Ally" I know I was supposed to be offended...but I wasn't.

I took the bag and held my arms out for him to hug. He looked surprised, but did it anyways. It was a weird hug, I refused to move from the counter, so I was still sitting which made my feet hook around his waist.

I had my arms around his neck and he had his arms slung around my waist.

And I liked it.

I could feel him pull me closer. I raised my head not moving my position "What are you going to do with Juliet today?" I asked. "We are going surfing and also we might stop by to take you out for lunch"

"awe you guys don't have to do that." he shook his head.

"we want to, we'll pick up everyone else along the way."

I think he started to notice we were in the same hugging position and I could see his cheeks turn pink.

This time it was my turn to pull him closer, but it made him lean in on accident and now we were only centimeters away. My cheeks burned as I stared into his eyes. This is not what I meant of being myself and showing him who he really is.

I didn't know what to do, because I knew we were going to end up kissing no matter what.

Then I remember reading the Fault in our Stars. I kissed his cheek and I guess I lingered, because he tensed up.

In the book Augustus kisses Hazel's cheek and says it was in a friend way.

I realized my lips were still planted on his cheek...oops!

I slowly moved away and Austin stared at me.

Well so much for the friend thing.

I like Austin, but not in that way. I mean he was my first love, I will never forget that...but he's not anymore.

"Y-y-y-you..." he stuttered and I remember I had that affect in him.

"I what?" I asks sweetly. "you just...um...kissed me." he said, Awe! I miss how he used to get all shy.

"Yeah, I kissed you but in a friend way...lots of people do it." lots of people who don't exactly not see each other for 3 years and still doesn't know if they can trust them, I thought to myself.

Austin gave me a weird look.

"ugh it doesn't mean anything see?" I kissed his cheek three times. I gave him a look that said 'told ya so'

"Oh...well ok." he still started to blush. I pulled him into a hug again and I could feel him smile.

I felt myself get lifted off the counter and spun around...he knows I get dizzy very easily.

"why is everything spinning" I wasn't kidding.

He rolled his eyes "This is your punishment for making me be all weird" I laughed.

I heard someone clear their thought and Austin dropped me to the floor, good thing I landed on my feet. I glared at him and he shrugged.

We turned around to see Dez on the bottom of the staircase. "Are you guys together again." he says excitedly.

"oh um no...how much did you see anyways" I questioned.

"I saw Austin pick you up and spin around."

I sighed in relief

"So you didn't see her kiss me" Austin said and he covered his mouth. I sent him a death glare.

"WHAT?!" Dez screams. "I didn't kiss him" I exclaimed elbowing him in the stomach, which hurt my arm because he has abs.

"I kissed him on the cheek okay? We were really close together and i kissed his cheek, But if I didn't do that, I think we all know something else would of happened, and that would just be weird!" I explain

Dez rolled his eyes "fine. You get away this time."

"because I know if you didn't do that Austin would of leaned right in and you'd both be making out right now" Dez finishes.

WHAT! NO.

"Hey I have better self control then that" Austin defended.

"No you don't buddy" Dez patted his shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'm leaving, so bye" I said grabbing my pancake and backpack. I need to get away before something worse happens.

Dez gave me a goodbye hug "Have fun cleaning instruments" I hit his arm hard.

Austin smirked at me and kissed my cheek and it sent shivers down my spine. His lips felt warm and he passed the 10 second mark on the kiss.

He took his sweet time pulling away. And I snapped back to reality.

"I didn't kiss you for that long!" I stated. "yeah, but you gave me 4" he reminded.

"to make this clear, that was a one time thing...no more!"

Austin pouted and leaned in again, I brought him into a hug instead.

"see? This is the only thing we can do right now." he rolled his eyes and spun me around again.

"Stop doing that!" I started to get dizzy all over again.

He laughed "Good Luck!"

I walked out the door and couldn't get this smile off my face.

I drove to the school and parked at the main entrance. I took my time walking to the door and got to look around the school. It was a light yellow with golden music notes shining form the school Windows's.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It took my breath away.

There was a grand hall with a red velvet carpet leading to the front desk. I felt like I was dorothy following the red velvet road. I looked at how there was instruments in special glass cases, that were played by famous musicians.

"Hello I'm Ally Dawson, I'm here for the internship I was accepted for." the older lady who was probably in her early 30's smiled at me sweetly.

"Oh of course! you'll be helping with Mrs Harmony and yes that's her real name, ironic right?" I nodded and laughed.

"Her class is on the second floor room 2c." she said double checking her book.

"Oh ok thank you!"

I walk up the beautiful marble stair case. And can't help but look at this place in awe. I followed the clear floor and walked in front Of room 2c.

"this is it"

I opened the droor and saw what looked like a small group of thirteen year olds sitting on the floor quietly.

I walked in awkwardly and watched as all the eyes fell on me.

"Hi you must be Ally, I'm Mrs. Harmony!" a lady said who looked to be in her mid 30s.

"I have to go get my book, will you take attendance for me? here's the paper"

"Ok! I'll get right on it."

"Zachary Adams?" I called. "Here! You can call me Zach though." a boy said with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Ok thanks Zach and you guys tell me your nick names if you have one okay?" they all nodded.

"Eliana Angel?"

"Here, but call me Eli" her hair was a dark brown and she had hazel eyes.

"Maria Calypso?"

"Here!" a voice sang, I looked over and saw a girl with auburn hair and dark green eyes.

"Ryan Carpenter?" a hand was raised and I looked to see a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Brayden Holt?"

"Here! and is this how small our class is?" he asked, I got a good look of him though, he had reddish brown hair and light green eyes.

"To answer your question yes it seems so. Is Aria Matthews here?" I ask. The class went silent. Matthews...the name Cody Matthews popped into my head.

"HERE! I'm so sorry I'm late. My family moved back and I had to get through a maze of boxes" a voice said, I turned around and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

"Its okay, it's only your first day, so you can just take a seat." I told her, she smiled and sat down next to Ryan.

"Well my name is Ally Dawson and I'm interning here. I'm a singer songwriter. I co wrote songs with Austin Moon and then got a record deal. I left for a New York and I'm back in town trying To get back into music. So I want to hear what you guys do and why you are here." I said. Wow. I sound like a teacher...cool!

I looked over at Zach "Well my name is Zach and I am a guitar player and singer. I used to perform at some charity events. I started music when I was 5 and I am here because I love playing my guitar and I wanted to see where I can go with it." he gave me a smile. Zach looks like a nice kid.

Eliana looked up and saw it was her turn "Oh...I'm Eli and I play the piano and write my own music. I've been performing at my Mom's restaurant for over 3 years. I started music when I was 5 like Zach. I'm here because I couldn't imagine doing anything else but music." she had a nice soft voice, I saw Zach smile at her as she played with her bracelet.

"Well my name's Maria and I play bass and sing. I play well...bass in my brothers band called the 'Infinity Circle'. I started music when I was 6 and I'm here...well...because I want to show people that doing what you love is worth everything." I smiled at her answer. She looked confident and kind of spunky.

Everyone's eyes turned to Ryan "Hi...I'm Ryan and I sing and play the acoustic guitar. I play music for kids in hospitals and I know that sounds totally cheesy, but it's a lot more fun then it sounds.I started when I was 5. I'm her because my mom said I look like I really like it and to never give up something that makes you feel like your own person not a copy." I saw the girls look at him. "Play at a hospital for kids? That's the most sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Aria gushed, I could see Ryan blush.

I signaled Brayden to start "Hey my names Brayden and I play drums and write my music. I play at the music festival regularly. I started playing when I was 6 like Maria and I'm here because this is the place where I can be surrounded by the thing I love all the time." I could see that Brayden had that little rebel Thing going on. "Dude! You were the drummer at Music Mania! Your playing was amazing!" Maria exclaimed, Brayden gave her a warm smile "thanks and you HAVE to show me some of your band's music" Maria nodded "Sure!"

Aria was looking up like she was thinking of something. Ryan whispered something to her and she snapped out of it. " Oh well sup. I'm Aria and I play..well I swear I'm not bragging, but I play every instrument and I sing and write. I am one of those people who play at street corners. When I lived in Hollywood I would get like so much money by playing and singing. I started when I was...again not bragging but 3. I'm here because Music was the only thing that was there for me when people weren't and I feel like there's always room for improvement." Everyone stared and gawked at her. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red and I realized she looked really familiar. "I'm not snotty so please don't think of me as that...I just love music!"

Ryan shook his head "That's amazing!" Aria looked surprised, "Really?!"

"Yeah! Like how did you learn to play all those instruments?"

"My mom and dad were my inspiration. I started to do the basics like guitar, piano, drums, when I was 2 then at 7 I joined the Orchestra and Band at my school and learned everything there. I just practiced every day and my mom and dad own a local music shop so I had all the equipment to do everything."

"That's so cool!" Eliana said. "Thanks" Aria blushed.

"Well it looks like Ally has taken good care of all of you...so...your not fired sweetheart!" Mrs Harmony came out of nowhere.

"umm...thanks...I think?" I said.

"Well now...why don't you kids go pick out some instruments" she told them sweetly. They all ran toward to a door that held instruments inside the room.

"Ally I did some research on you and I need your help"

"Oh um...yeah what do you need?"

"I can't sing or write Like you can. I'm a professional musician, and I play every instrument but my voice. If these kids have any questions on singing and writing, do you mind helping them" she sounded desperate. "Oh yes of course...I mean what am I here for."

She gave me a warm smile "thank you!"

I turned back to the kids who were trying out instruments.

"Hey Ally, can you help me get this melody right?" called Eliana.

"Be right there.

I think I'll like this place.

_Austin's pov._

I can still feel her lips on my cheek.

Crap.

Why does Ally have this effect on me...what have I ever done to deserve this?

I mean I tried playing it cool by kissing her cheek, but it still gave me memories that I vowed to forget.

I don't like her anymore, but that Ally that who was trying to catch the pancake in her mouth made my heart flutter.

That Ally is gone...well...she's supposed to be gone.

Why are girls so confusing!

"AUSTIN!" screamed Juliet. I looked over at her in surprise. "you spaced out for the fifth time since the drive and is that lipgloss on your cheek?"

I wiped my cheek frantically...UGH ALLY!

"See this is why I'm driving and who kissed you?" she questioned.

"No one!" I exclaimed.

"if it was no one you wouldn't be blushing...wait a minute..." oh god she knows me so well.

"Ally." she says. How does Juliet know everything.

"Ally is the only one who can make you blush!"

"NO!"

"YES! Ally kissed you!"

"Ok she kissed me on the cheek, but she made a Big deal on how it was a friend thing."

"it IS a friend thing though, but the question is did it feel like a friend thing"

I went silent. "that's not fair, when we dated she would always end of kissing me when she would kiss my cheek and so of course it didn't feel like that."

"I just found out something...you guys keep saying your over each other, but when there's I don't know a...moment suddenly everything seems too real right?"

"Yeah. Look I just don't want to talk about it"

"Can't you see? You both NEED to get back into writing songs again."

"What?! NO" I can't believe she would say that.

"It's going to happen so don't deny it."

"Look me and Ally are friends now. We should just forget all about the kiss"

"History repeats itself, you both are going to be all crushy wushy really soon."

I didn't speak. The beach came into view and I took a sigh of relief.

We got out and took down our surfboards.

Juliet had on her surf suit which was from her moms shop and I couldn't help but feel old. The 12 year old girl who was shy and had low self esteem is gone.

"Let's do this." she exclaims.

We run off to the water and I immediately feel refreshed.

I've been on tour so much I forgot how it feels to be a kid or well a semi kid.

Juliet was a pro and I wasn't surprised her mom was a surf legend. I pretty much fell 20 times off my board before I actually caught a wave.

I laid on the sand and coughed up some salt water. I sat up and looked for Juliet, I found her talking to Natalie and Jacob.

I laid back down and decided to act like a girl and get a tan. Juliet walked up beside me.

"I found this in the car, it fell out of your swimsuit bag" she dangled a piece of paper over my face.

Wait...I recognize that...oh no.

"its a song that you wrote isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah I wrote it on tour...why?"

"because it sounds like its about Ally." she states.

"Oh come on! It was just a stupid song I wrote, I never even played it during concerts." I lied the song wasn't stupid, its when I lost contact with the gang.

"Oh really?! 'I_t hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_" she read the lyrics.

"Ugh why can't you leave me alone about this." I complain.

"Well its a good song and you should play it for her"

"Nope I will not, now go back and talk to your boyfriend." she rolled her eyes but walked away.

I took the song she left beside me.

I remembered how heart broken I was and I needed to do or say something.

I hummed the melody and felt like tearing up the paper, but couldn't.

I got up and walked started to walk around the beach, I saw some girls talking and laughing I turned to them and gave them a wink. They all giggled and waved back.

I smirked and kept walking.

I got a text from Ally On our group chat.

**Ally: These kids are amazing**

There was a picture of her and some kids who were making weird faces at the camera as they were playing instruments.

I smiled. Ally is going to be an awesome musician one day.

**Dez: Awe you even have helpers to clean the instruments for you**

**Ally: shut up lol**

**Trish: There're so cute!**

**Austin: want to meet up later guys?**

**Ally: sounds great!**

**Dez: ok sure**

**Trish: yeah after my shift though**

**Juliet: There's a place I want to take you guys so meet me back at the house. And where are you Austin?!**

I walked up behind Juliet, "I'm right here"

"Stop disappearing!" She exclaimed.

We both walk back to the car and hook our boards to the top. Juliet was searching something up on her phone and I could tell it was something to do with me.

"They opened up a melody diner here" she says.

"Really?! We should eat there some time." I knew what she was going to say already.

"Yeah, and I applied you for a job...not at the diner but somewhere close to it"

"WHAT!"

"It's at the sign of the mermaid. I know your only hanging out with me because you have nothing to do, and I liked it when you were busy and when we would hang out it was our time. Now we only do it because you aren't busy which makes it less special and plus the job is performing."

I didn't know Juliet felt like that and I guess I owe it to her to at least try.

"Ok. I'll do it for you."

She smiles and throws her hands up in the air.

"Where are you going to take us?"

"You'll see Austin, this place is the place I could get away from everything and everyone, it's where I go to get away from reality and I think you guys could use it too."

Well I definitely could.

**Well I was super happy when I wrote this chapter, so I put an Auslly moment in there, but they still don't like each other yet, so don't get your hopes up. And yes we have some new characters named Zach, Eliana, Bradyen, Maria, Ryan, and Aria. Tell me which ones would look good together and guess if you can tell why does Ally think she knows Aria.**

**Comment if you liked it.**

**byeeeee.**


	10. Chapter 10

Austin's pov.

Juliet was driving me to who knows where to do who knows what and frankly I'm terrified.

Juliet was driving at a fast speed with the four of us clutching onto each other for safety.

It has been 2 hours and things started to look familiar...very familiar.

"Where are we going" Ally asked for the hundredth time. Juliet kept her mouth shut and kept driving. Dez eyes widened and he started to jump up and down. Juliet smiled to herself and nodded her head which made Dez even more happy.

Juliet throws something at my face. "Put this on" she says and she wasn't playing around. We all slowly put on a piece of fabric she gave us over our eyes.

I heard the car stop abruptly and my mask fell off.

Juliet got out of the car and opened the door for us.

I stepped out and looked around.

The Miami Mall.

We all stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do. Juliet smirked and walked into the Mall.

We followed behind her, searching the place up and down. Nothing has changed, there was still the fountain, Melody Diner, Suzy soups, and the beach club. Everything was the same it almost felt like we never left.

I stopped in my tracks and my heart started to ache.

Sonic Boom.

It was still open, people were coming in and out with instruments. And smiles on their faces. Then I saw someone I thought I would never see again.

"Nelson?!" I cried the boy turned around and I saw how different he looked, he grew up, he's probably 14 right now.

"Austin is that you?" I nod.

"Woah! You guys are back!" He jumped up and down and hugged all of us and my heart ached even more. I can't believe I didn't get to see him grow up.

He shows us to the front counter and Ally gets behind it and a smile grows on her face. "Welcome to Sonic Boom can I help you today?" She asks and hands us a free pick.

"Do you mind to show me where the drums are" I play along leaning over the counter like I always did.

"Depends do you have corn dogs?" We all cracked up except Ally who kept a straight face.

"Nope not today." I respond. "Then there right over there and don't you dare try to put a watermelon in the piano again!" She exclaims and me and Dez high five each other.

All the memories flooded back to me and my heart was about to explode. The instrument obstacles we created, the performances we did, the time when me and Ally kissed each other for the movie. Which made me feel her lips on mine all over again.

I remember the xylophone burgers we made and the time Trish and Dez watched a whole marathon of their favorite Mystery show. And who could forget when I was trying to get Ally to not like me so I spray painted my self orange and ate the hottest pepper in the world.

The kangaroo incident and the first real song I played here. The moment when I told Ally I liked her. Everything happened in this building. Especially the day I met the girl I fell in love with.

Which I don't anymore of course.

I remember how I looked at her as just a songwriter and look what happened. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into, but one thing was true I honestly couldn't to anything with out all of them.

Team Austin.

"This place hasn't changed at all" Trish states and I could see it was defiantly a good thing.

"Ready to see the practice room again" Juliet says and I almost faint.

"Yes!" we scream in unison.

It was like we left it.

And I think I may start crying their was even music sheets on the piano still and crumbled up ideas in the trash can.

Ally was the first to break, she sat on the piano and cried. Trish hugged her old time friend and let tears fall from her own eyes. Dez laid on the ground and sobbed his eyes out. And all I did was let my eyes water.

I picked up some CDs that were labels 'Billion Hits' and I felt myself humming the song.

For 30 minutes we looked around in silence reminiscing old memories.

Ally started to play the piano shyly and I couldn't help but stare. She looks adorable when she plays like that.

"Austin. Your drooling." Trish said. I gave her a glare and go back to watch Ally be Ally.

She stopped and looked at me confused "what is it?"

Why do I keep staring?!

"I just remembered how adorable you were when you were really focused on something." I smile at her and yes I know I'm flirting, but I can't help it.

Ally blushed and went back to playing.

Juliet was glancing at the window "how many times have you replaced this window anyways?"

"A lot" I replied, which made everyone smile and chuckle.

"You know when you guys were gone, this was my Safe Haven, I used to have flashbacks ever time I looked at something. And day dreamed you guys were still here. Nelson kept me company some days and Kira would the next. I would spend weeks here when I missed you all the most." Juliet said while avoiding our eyes.

"I didn't want to believe it was over, that you guys were really gone. Everything we've been through was taken place in this room. Days and days would go by and I would just play old videos in my mind. I would come here on Monday and then it would be Friday. I swear when I'm up hear everything felt right even though things were going wrong." Juliet continued. I felt guilty, Juliet was left here all alone and it didn't help that I just stopped talking to the group.

We all sat in silence and didn't know how to respond.

Ally played the piano again and I laughed. She breathed Music.

"I'm going to the pizzeria I'm guessing Dez and Trish want to come and argue which pizza we're going to have." Juliet breaks the ice.

The two glare at each other.

"Pepperoni" Dez prompted

"Mushroom."

The three leave arguing about pizza.

Which left me and Ally.

I gulped.

"Want to help me with something" she asks sweetly.

"Oh um...sure"

"I well um found this song and I want to finish it and we work so well together..." She trailed off.

I sat down next to her and held her hand. "Yeah, of course I'll help you finish it"

Juliet's words echoed in my brain and I realized what might happen.

It wouldn't be such a bad thing if it happened though.

"Ok the song is called 19 you an me" she sings the part that was already written and I remembered how well she could sing.

"Why don't the next verse be 'We had our first dance in the sand, it was one hell of a souvenir" I sang.

"Tangled up, so in love so let's just stay right here." Ally added.

We kept going. (Austin italics, Ally underlined, Bold for both.)

_'Til the sun starts creepin', creepin' up_

_Right then I knew_

_Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of_

_**When I looked at you**_

**Watchin' that blonde hair swing**

**To every song I'd sing**

**You were California beautiful**

**I was playin' everything but cool**

**I can still hear that sound**

**Of every wave crashin' down**

**Like the tears we cried**

**That day we had to leave**

**It was everything we wanted it to be**

**The summer of**

**19 you and me**

**...you and me**

Watchin' that blonde hair swing

To every song I'd sing

You were California beautiful

Beautiful, beautiful

**Watchin' that blonde hair swing**

**To every song I'd sing**

**You were California beautiful**

**I was playin' everything but cool**

**I can still hear that sound**

**Of every wave crashin' down**

**Like the tears we cried**

**That day we had to leave**

**It was everything we wanted it to be**

**The summer of**

**19 you and me**

**First week in myrtle beach where it all began..**

Our hands touched on the last measure and we both met each other's eyes. My cheeks flushed as hers reddened.

"Ally" I whispered.

I could see her tense. "So...do you like the song?" She asked not breaking eye contact.

I felt myself go on red alert then things started to calm. I nodded and I could help but notice how pretty her eyes were.

I leaned in and it felt like déjà, but the good kind. Ally leaned in and right when I good feel her breath...

The door swung open.

"PIZZA!" Screamed Dez and Ally fell off the bench in surprise.

SO CLOSE!

Juliet realized what was happening when I was helping Ally up. "Ack! You both were going to kiss!"

"No we weren't!" We said at the same time.

Juliet looked at us in annoyance. "Fine. But it was only because of this place and the moment, it didn't mean anything" Ally piped up.

I felt a pain in my chest...it didn't mean anything.

Ally's pov.

It didn't mean anything right? Austin looked hurt. Uh oh.

I held his hand and squeezed it and he squeezed back. I really really like how our hands fit way too much. I shook off the feeling and turned to the group.

We took a slice of pizza, and sat down on the ground.

"Bet you I can eat more slices" I challenged them. "Your on" Juliet said, they all began eating pizza fast while I stacked my pizza on top of each other then took a big bite.

"CHEATER!" Cried Austin, "being smarter then you isn't cheating" everyone let out a bunch of oohs which got Austin flustered.

He flicked a piece of pepperoni to my face and I scrunched up my nose in annoyance.

"So Ally you never told us if you dated anyone in New York." Trish said slyly.

"Well...Gavin came and we talked awhile and went out on a couple of dates...so...yeah" I got nervous and looked at Austin who was trying to place a pepperoni on my head.

I quickly bit the pepperoni that he was holding up and swallowed.

"Wait wait wait! Gavin came to New York" Trish exclaimed. "Yeah, to visit me and stuff" I didn't feel comfortable.

Dez and Austin we're know trying to see if they could get away with balancing a pizza on my head. I poked them both in their ticklish spot and turned back to Trish.

"Anyways, it was awkward so we broke up...again" this time Dez was signaling Austin to do something and judging by the way he was making a kiddy face I knew what it was.

I felt warm lips on my cheek and then it became cold when he quickly pulled away.

"What did I say Austin Monica Moon?!" I scold, he smirks at me "um..you said I love Austin so much and he's so hot?"

I roll my eyes. "No! I said that...you know what? I will just have to get back at you." Austin gives me an 'oh really look'

"Yeah sure" he says. Well I think he's forgetting the affect I have on him, which I WILL use for my advantage.

"You know what we should do?" Juliet interrupted. "What?" Dez asked, "I say we visit our old friend Brooke."

"NOO!" Me and Austin yelled..wait why am I yelling?

"She crazy, weird, possessed, and there was that one time she tried taking me away from My Ally" Austin rambled. And the words 'My Ally' stuck in my brain. Of course I knew he was referring to when we dated.

"Awe come on please?" Juliet begged. Austin being the big brother he is gave in quickly.

We all followed Juliet to the fountain which we saw Brooke sitting at a table reading a magazine.

"Hey, Brooke" Austin says with caution. Her eyes widened and she throws her arms around him choking him "I knew you would come back for me!" I glare at her, ok I know it sounds like I'm jealous, but I'm not!

"Oh well I didn't, I came back for... Ally!" He said then he slung his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

Austin's taking the whole Kissing the cheek thing...way too far.

"Ok I get it, I'm adorable, my cheeks are soft, your going to leave a permanent mark on my cheek if you keep doing that!" I complained "that's my plan" he whispered which sent shivers down my spine. "Your such a flirt you know that?" I said quietly so Brooke wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I know but you love it!" He yells. Oh god the Austin I knew was left back at Sonic boom.

Don't get me wrong I like this Austin, but the Austin I first met was the better version and I somehow have to make him realize that.

I think I knew what I had to do. I dragged him along with me and the gang followed. I didn't say a word and I didn't have to, they all followed with out any questions.

I arrived at the beach club, oh so many memories!

Ok let's do this!

Austin was busy checking out some girls and I saw Juliet glare at him. I know she's upset the Austin she knew and love was gone, but that was about to change.

I walked on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hey, I'm Ally!" I call and the crowd starts cheering "Wow, can't believe you guys remember me. Maybe you remember Austin!" The crowd screamed and I smiled...this is going to work out perfectly.

"Anyways he's going to be answering some questions and singing, so her he is." Juliet pushed him in stage and I passed him the mic.

"Okay...I guess I'm answering question so..." People raise there hands and knowing Austin he was going to pick Nelson.

"What does Music mean to you" Nelson asks and I could see Austin go serious. Juliet looked a little sick and I held her hand trying to steady her. She shook me off and watched.

I tried to make him look me in the eye, I need to know if the Austin I know is there. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Oh well...Music is...a way..." I know where he's going with this, he used to do it on interviews. I threw a crumbled up napkin at him and he looked at me and gulped. Juliet nudged me and almost fell over, but caught herself. Now I KNOW something is wrong.

"Music is that one thing where you can express yourself...when I started I remember my own parents didn't think I could do it, but I just knew I HAD to do it. It was the only thing that made me happy, it made me feel special and myself." Austin changed his speech. I kept my eyes focused on him, but warmth was spreading over my body.

"It also can bring two people form opposite worlds together. No matter how different they are, music pushes them together in the weirdest ways. And sometimes you realize..." Austin was now looking at all of us.

And I realized why, Juliet was tearing up and it wasn't because of the speech. The night at the hospital replayed in my brain.

"Juliet are you ok?" She shakes her head no. "Austin finish it please" Juliet says confidently.

"And sometimes you realize it isn't music that's important, but the people who help you make it." He finished and jumped off the stage and ran straight to Juliet who was know clutching her stomach.

She doubled over in pain crying and Austin and I both looked at each other.

I called the ambulance since we didn't know what to do. I have never seen her like this and it scared me. One minute we were all emotional and the next it's terrifying.

I felt all of us look at her in fear "look at me, I'm going to be okay. But this is going to change things okay? Remember that." Juliet explained, we all hugged her as the ambulance came over and took her away. We rode in the ambulance in silence.

They put a breathing mask on her and I could see Austin was in tears. "Sing" she said faintly.

Juliet's pov.

Ok I'm over exaggerating the whole I need to go to the hospital. I saw the way Austin and Ally looked at each other and it made me feel all happy again...well until I felt this excruciating pain.

Why me?

I love them so much, but I need to tell them soon. I've been having problems that could effect if I stay on earth or not.

I've been getting weaker and weaker and I have no idea how long I'm going to keep this up. Because one day this will be my past ride to the hospital and that isn't a good thing.

I've been through this before so I wasn't like scared, but this time was different...

My dilemma is that I started to really really like Jacob and the gang just got back together. I can't die now...I just can't.

"Sing" I said dramatically, and it seems I'm a really good actress because the gang all looked at me with relief and fear.

I gave Austin a look 'sing the song you wrote'

And yet he didn't get the memo.

_Flip a switch_

_Turn up the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Freak it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know_

_You got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's coming down to you right now_

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the, girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take, yeah, yeah_

_This could be_

_An overnight sensation_

_You and me_

_Tearin' up the floor_

_Let it go_

_This party's up to you right now_

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the, girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the, girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take, uh._

_Come on_

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the, girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the, girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

He finished and I saw Ally stare at him. Dez clapped and yelled, while Trish smiled and laughed.

Well now I know.

I can't die just yet, because if what I saw was accurate then Team Austin is back and they'll need my help to show them the way.

And with that I guess God gave me one more shot, because all the pain...

Went away.

**I promised they they wouldn't end up in the 10th chapter and they didn't. Now let's see if you guys can figure out Juliet's secret...well it's pretty obvious. So the first ten chapters was all about how they came together and since there still not well...together the next ten chapters is where the adventure starts.**

**comment if you liked it.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**byeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
